Naruto: Power Rangers Time Dimension
by jack3160
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hated and ignored by almost everyone and his family sacrifices his life in order to save the ones he loves and who he considered family or so we thought was dead. Years later, he returns as a powerful Power Ranger of time and dimensions. Battling monsters from different worlds and cybonetic mutants in order to prevent time and dimensions from destruction.
1. Chapter 1 How it began

**Naruto: Power Rangers Time Dimension**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT BEGAN**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no just Naruto was running as he feared for his life. Why was he running? Why did he fear for his life? Because unlike other children Naruto was a bit different. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Head of the Namikaze Clan and Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze and Red Hot Blooded Habareno and the Head of the Uzumaki Clan Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He was also the Jinchuuriki of the soul of the Nine Tailed Fox. You see 6 years ago on October 10th was the night Naruto and his twin siblings Natsumi and Menma were born was also were born on the night of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the mother of the triplets was the jinchuuriki or human vessel/container of the Nine Tailed Fox the most powerful of all tailed beasts had just gave birth to her three children. The night he and his were born a masked man with a Sharingan or the Copy-wheel eye claiming to be the infamous Madara Uchiha attacked them and separated the fox from Kushina, almost killing her.

You see when a tailed beast is separated from their hosts they die almost instantly. The masked Madara took control of the Nine Tails and was surprised that she was able to survive the extraction. He ordered the fox to kill Kushina but she was saved by her husband and the father of her children Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had arrived just before the fox stroke his wife and flashed to a safe house along their three newborn children. He placed her on a bed next to her babies before he grabbed his cloak and flashed to the battlefield. The Masked man summoned the fox and then started destroying the village. Minato had on top of the Hokage Monument.

The Nine Tails spots him and fired a large tailed beast bomb made entirely out of chakra straight at Minato. Minato pulled out his tri-plunged kunai with his special Flying Thunder God seal on it and teleported the giant ball of chakra away from the village. As he was about to battle the giant fox he was sucked into a vortex by the masked man through his mask and eye but was able to escape the vortex with his signature jutsu The Flying Thunder God. The masked man was surprised that was able to escape his jutsu and before he knew what had happened he was hit with a Rasengan or the spiraling sphere to the back. The impact of the rasengan broke though the ground they were standing on breaking the mind controlling genjutsu on the Nine Tails then placed a seal on him preventing him from ever gaining control over the Nine Tails.

The masked man vowed he will return then disappeared in a swelling vortex that came from his sharingan before Minato could apprehend him. Noticing the giant fox was still causing a rampage, his ninjas, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his summon/partner the Monkey King Enma trying holding it back. Minato quickly summoned the Chief Toad Gamabunta to help aid him in this battle. Minato seeing the village may have believed the battle between the two would cause more damage to the village so he gathered all his chakra and the teleported the tailed beast to the outskirts of the village. He then flashed to the location of the giant fox along with wife and three children to the battle site.

Minato cased a barrier seal jutsu around them and the fox so no one could interfere. Minato started performing several hand signs. Kushina recognized them and tried to prevent them but was too late Minato had summoned the God of Death, the Shimigami through the Reaper Death Seal a dangerously powerful seal that seals anything and/or anyone soul into the user but at the cost of the users soul.

Minato then separated the Nine Tails into three. The Yin chakra into Natsumi, the Yang chakra into Menma and soul into Naruto. After the sealing for some reason Minato's life was sparred. He was willing to sacrifice his life for his family and village but was given the chance to raise his children with his wife and be a father. The villagers, councilmen, advisors and clan heads were asking/demanding what had happened to the Nine Tailed Fox. When Minato explained how they were attacked, his battle with Madara Uchiha (which pretty much shocked everyone) and the sealing of the fox into his three children. Before anything threats were to concur Minato explained the seal he had used was designed by the Shimigami himself making it impossible for the fox escape and at cost of the user's very soul.

The people of the leaf village were surprised that their hokage had survived an encounter with the Shimigami and lived. This caused Minato's ego and pride to go to his head as the villagers were praising that beloved hokage had successfully cheated death. Minato then announced the true heroes' who defeat the Nine Tailed Fox. He informs them that Natsumi and Menma contain the chakra while Naruto contained the soul of the fox. In their eyes they looked at Naruto as majority thought he was the demon fox itself and were silently plotting to kill him while openly praising Natsumi and Menma as the heroes that saved their village.

Ever since that faith day, Naruto's life was filled with nothing but neglect and being hated. By the time he was three his parents decided to train his siblings leaving him in the dust. They pretty much ignore him, his cries and his pleas or they would punish him for something he didn't do. They would neglect him on his birthday which is ironic considering that he was born on the same day as his siblings, Christmas parties, family vacations and family gatherings. His siblings would insult, hurt and even make his life a living hell. Even his own godparents told him that in their eyes that he's not worth training. Every day the villagers and several Jonin, chuunins and a few ANBU would glare hatefully at him and attack him and beat him to inch of his life when he is alone. He would scream for help, for mother, father or anybody to come to his aid but no one came. Even his own clansmen would glare, insult behind his back and mistreat him. And he was heir of both clans due to the laws and traditions as the oldest child will be named clan heir. Every time he walked with his '_family'_ the villagers, shinobi and clansmen would praise his siblings while he would glare hatefully or throw rocks at him when his family isn't looking at him.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan is a joint clan that consists of 293 members. The Uzumaki's consists of 149 surviving members after the attack on the Hidden Whirlpool Village during the Second Shinobi War by Stone, Cloud and Mist which caused the Uzumaki Clan fled to their sister village the Hidden Leaf Village and due to their clan heiress Mito Uzumaki who was the wife of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, head of the Senju clan and are the distant relative of Uzumaki clan. While the Namikaze's consist of powerful elemental users over elemental nature. They were originally from Lighting Country but moved to the Land of Fire about 260 years ago due to some uneventful actions that destroyed their homeland that caused them to move to a new land and start over. The Namikaze alongside the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha help build the village hidden in the leaves. Minor clans such as the Hyuga, the Sarutobi, the Yamanaka, the Aburame, the Akimichi, the Inuzuka, the Nara and few hundreds of civilians help became one village. The Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan was currently largest clan in the village today.

Even though the clan is made of some of the most powerful seal masters majority still believe that Naruto is the fox in human skin, completely powerless to do anything. That's why they intend to hurt him and make him suffer they believe they getting revenge on the demon fox when clearly they are blindly attacking their Hokage's son. The reason why Naruto has not gone insane and killed himself was because of a few people who care for the young blonde that prevented him from going insane and suffering from horrible torture done to him by the villagers and his family. They were Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi and Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Sarutobi Clan, Sakura Haruno, Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi Haruno a civilian family, Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, Misuko Torunabi his personal doctor and finally the Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame of the Ramenstand.

Hiruzen was like a grandfather to Naruto while Asuma was an uncle figure. One night about two years ago while returning from a mission, Asuma noticed Naruto trying to prevent someone who carrying a sack and running away from the Uchiha Clan Compound. He decided to investigate. He quickly knocked out the said ninja to his shock who was none other than one of the Ambassador of the Leaf-Cloud Peace Treaty and inside the sack was none other than Satsuki and Sasuke Uchiha the clan heir and heiress. When he saw Naruto he why was he out here in the middle of the night. Before he could explain Naruto felt a familiar chakra presence.

He turned to Asuma and begged him that he won't tell anyone him being there. This shocked Asuma completely. The boy was a hero who saved two of the Uchiha Clan's heir and he doesn't people to know about this. Asuma agreed but insisted that Naruto tell him the answer that he needed. After learning that the Ambassadors plan were to kidnap the both the Uchiha and Hyuga clan heirs for cloud to be turned into breeding stocks for doujutsu or visual prowess. The next day the Head of the Uchiha Clan and Leaf Police Department Fugaku Uchiha was livid when heard cloud's plan for trying to turn his children into breeding stocks. It took six ANBU to hold the man down preventing him from killing the Cloud ninja then and there. But the same can't be said for the Hyuga Clan.

It turns out that Clan Head Hiashi Hyuga had already killed the Cloud Jonin before he could escape with his daughter Hinata. When things had settled down they came to an agreement but Cloud still demanded the head of Hiashi Hyuga. After the meeting, Fugaku wanted to thank Asuma for what he had for him and his family but declined and stated that he had something to inform his father and Fugaku and them to meet at the Uchiha compound regarding the event that had happened. And boy were they in for a surprise.

**FLASHBACK**

Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Uchiha family consisting of Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Satsuki Uchiha were waiting at the Uchiha Clan compound for Asuma to arrive. Fugaku was a 29 year old man who had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. Mikoto was also 29 year old mother. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. Itachi was a 11 year old young man with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The ponytail was, however, he wore a blue t-shirt with a fish-net design by the collarbone and wore blackish blue pants and a necklace with three tomoes on it. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. Itachi's most distinguishing feature was the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He was also a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke is a 4 year old fair-skinned boy who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy grey, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and a pair of light brown shorts. Satsuki was also a 4 year old fair-skinned girl with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She had a blue t-shirt with white sleeves that came half way down her stomach revealing her toned milky smooth core and short white skirt. Satsuki was almost a carbon copy of her mother.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a 65 year old man who commonly wears the official uniform which is a haori along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. He was light-skinned of below-average stature with spiky grey hair. A few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril. When they heard the door open, they saw two people walk in. They saw a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Leaf ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the symbol for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. His name was Asuma Sarutobi. The son of the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The other was a young boy no older than the Uchiha twins. He had spiky blonde hair, blue sapphire eyes; sun kissed tan skin and three whiskers on each cheek. He was wearing a red t-shirt, an orange jacket and grey pants. The boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The oldest son of the Fourth Hokage, Head of the Namikaze Clan and Yellow Flash of the Leaf Minato Namikaze and The Red Hot Habareno and Head of the Uzumaki Clan Kushina Uzumaki and Heir to the two Clans.

Everyone in the room was curious why the blonde boy was with Asuma. Hiruzen was the first to break the silence. "Asuma, may I ask why is young Naruto with you?" knowing full well who the young boy was.

Asuma then replies "The reason why Naruto is here because last night on my way back home I heard something near the Uchiha Compound and decided to take a look. When I got there I witnessed Naruto engage the ninja head on. As he was about to land the finishing blow to Naruto I quickly intervened and knocked him out. Before I knew what was going on I felt Anbu coming towards our direction. Naruto here practically begged me not to tell anyone why he was there. But I thought its best that you knew because it was your kids who got kidnapped and all. Had it not for Naruto the cloud Jonin would have gotten away. And that is the reason why I brought Naruto with me. To tell everyone here that he was the one who saved the twins and I just knocked him out."

Everyone in the room were surprised would an understatement. They were astonished that Naruto was able to go toe to toe with an experienced Jonin and war veteran and for someone his age that was quiet a feet. Even Fugaku was astonished by the blonde's achievement but why wouldn't he want people to know of such an accomplishment and why was he out there so late at night.

After everyone had thanked Naruto, Fugaku decided to pop the question. "Naruto, I, Fugaku Uchiha Head of the Uchiha Clan would like to thanks on behalf of my family and the Uchiha Clan in saving my son and daughter from the Hidden Cloud Jonin, but may I know why don't you want people to know about your accomplishment in defeating a Jonin and that you were the one who rescued Sasuke and Satsuki and why were outside late at that hour?"

"Yes, now that you think about it why you were out at that late hour Naruto." Asked a curious yet concerned Mikoto. Naruto looked down his hair covering his eyes his hand clenching his heart with tears running down his cheeks. At the sight of this Mikoto pulled him into warm embrace at the sight of this.

"Shh. Naruto if you don't want to talk about it then its ok." said Mikoto trying to calm the blond boy down

"No Mrs. Uchiha I really need to get off my chest. It hurts so much I can't stand the pain anymore." said Naruto. "Alright then if you are sure." She receives a nod from the blonde.

"But you have to not to tell anyone about this. Not even my parents." Everyone in the room were surprised by this. Why didn't the blonde want his parents to know of this particular topic? But they would find out after what he has to say.

"Ok we promise not say anything unless you allow us to. Ok." Fugaku said. Receiving a nod from the blonde.

Naruto began explaining the why, what and how. "As the adults know I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox or to be more precise the soul of the nine tails."

"What's a jinchuuriki?" asked a confused Sasuke.

Before Sarutobi could answer Naruto beat him to it "A jinchuuriki is a human sacrifice or a container that contains a powerful being or demon from ever escaping. Like the nine tails for example. It cannot be killed because it is made of living charka and the only to defeat it is to seal it away into a person. They are called jinchuuriki. People who carry a great yet terrible burden, preventing the tailed beast from ever escaping keeping us safe from harming us and our village. But most people view us jinchuuriki's as the demons themselves. Hating us, cursing us and they pretty much want us dead." said Naruto.

"Wait you said you contain the soul. What did you mean by that?"Asked a curious Satsuki.

"When my father the fourth hokage sealed the fox inside me and my siblings he split the fox into three entities. My sister Natsumi contains yin half of the chakra, my brother Menma contains the yang half and I contain the soul. My siblings are treated as the heroes while I'm treated as the powerless demon. You wanted to know why I was out so late last night." He receives a nod from everyone.

"Well here is your answer but be warned you will not like what you see." As he started to remove his jacket and shirt he received gasps from everyone in the room. His whole body had deep scars, burn marks, a large layer of bandage around his waist, back and torso with blood till visible.

"This was from a few moments before Asuma had brought me here. Because I heal very fast the villagers would gather a mob and continue to beat me up everyday no matter where or when as long it's not witnessed by any younger generation or the ANBU. But this will all be gone by tonight because it has been like that for as long as I can remember." said Naruto as he puts his shirt and jacket back on.

Fugaku was pissed how anyone could do this to a child. It was barbaric. Asuma and Itachi were just as pissed. Hiruzen was both disappointed and angry at the villagers for doing something like this. Sasuke was throwing up in the bathroom unable to stand the sight of the boy's condition. Mikoto was crying unable to accept that someone would this such as innocent child and the one who had saved her children from being turned into breeding stock for the Hidden Cloud Village. Satsuki couldn't stand the sight of something so gruesome fainted.

Unable to take something like this happening Fugaku decided that it was enough. As he was about to head for the door when "If your thinking of giving Minato and Kushina a piece of your mind then don't bother they won't even care if I lived or died." Naruto said shocking everyone in the room. Even Satsuki who had regained consciousness was shocked the remark.

"Why would you say that? They are your parents. Why do you think they don't care about you?" asked a slightly angry Itachi at the comment made by the blonde.

"I gave on my 97th time trying to get them to notice me but the only thing I would receive from them is a slap, some form of punishment, neglect and abuse from them and my own siblings. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade my own godparents thought not their time and should end up dead somewhere for being a nuisance. I'm always forgotten about. Even when we share the same birthdays I'm pretty much left out. The Family Gatherings, Vacations, Christmas and Family Outings. Everything is about them or Natsumi and Menma to be exact. I always get left behind in the compound all alone with no one to watch over me. I spend most of my time studying seals from the clan library and I'll be all alone until they come back." Shocking everyone even further. Hiruzen was now disappointed in how the family is treating Naruto especially in his own students.

"To them and my parents I'm nothing more nuisance, an extra baggage that they need to find a way to get rid of. They believe in some stupid prophecy that Natsumi or Menma are the saviors of the world because they have Kurama's chakra. But the worst was that Minato practically allowed the villagers to abuse as I'm the perfect scapegoat for the job. After several beatings a few months ago I fell unconscious and landed in my mindscape. It was then and there that Kurama and started my training. I was able to pick up on seals really because all Uzumaki's are natural born seal masters. I then worked on my chakra control by learning from the books and scrolls from my parent's library including the Shadow Clones. I was even able to discover my elemental manipulation thanks to Kurama. He has been teaching me how defend myself along with teaching me some Justus that he knows."

"Right now I'd say I'm low genin in ninjutsu, my elements are wind as my primary and strongest element, water and earth as my secondary element and lighting and fire as tertiary element, low genin in taijutsu, my top speed can outrun an ANBU, my stealth surpasses that of ANBU Black ops, my IQ level is not close to a Nara but its 189, genin level in medical ninjutsu, a beginner in kenjutsu, my chakra is high kage level bordering to tailed beast, high chuunin in chakra control, an expert trap master and a level 9 seal master. Everything that I've learned, I learned it all on my own. Then Kurama started to help me out and I was able to understand and get even better at learning everything and with the help of my shadow clones I was able to reach the level I'm currently on right now." said Naruto getting surprised looks from everyone mainly the adults who were gawking at the blond with jaws hitting the ground.

The kid was a prodigy. To be able to accomplice such a feat in a time limit of 4 months was beyond anything anyone could have imagined. Such speed and with his current alone strength he was able to stand on his own against a war veteran and Jonin was truly astonishing especially with kage level chakra capacity. And to posses all five elemental manipulations were extremely rare. Shinobi's possessing three elemental manipulations were indeed rare and those who possessed 4 elements were even rarer then that but possessing all elemental manipulations was almost unheard of expect for one man the father of all shinobi himself The Sage of the Six Paths.

"In past four months Kurama was the one that has been teaching the proper elemental and chakra control exercises seeing is that I've improved quiet a lot. If I continue at my current level of training I'll be at high chuunin to low Jonin level by 12 months time. Also my sealing abilities have gotten better than before. I made my own sealing tags, storage seals, exploding tags, barrier seals that allows only those whose chakra has been registered and recognized it is also undetectable by even the best sensory type ninja and it's impervious to the Sharingan and Byakugan, elemental seals are that allow a user to summon different elemental manipulation to the battlefield and also allows you to store your elemental chakra like wind, fire, water, earth and lightning, anti-rape seals for konoichi during their missions, anti-pregnancy seals in case of emergencies, gravity seals that don't stunt your grow, chakra suppressing seals that won't cause damage to the chakra network in the future and resistance seals that won't put any stress or strain on your body and I conformed it myself. These seals are flawless. I can definitely create several seals that can stop even a tailed beast. I can also create my own arsenal of jutsus and anyone else depending on the person's ninjutsu description, elemental manipulation, range of attacks and the way they wish to use their new jutsus. Either for an offence attack or a defensive shield or as cover in order to escape from enemy ninja attacks. These are some of best work yet. It contains both ninjutsu and seals. Most of them are B to S rank, a few SS rank and several C and D rank according to their specification and elements." said Naruto as took out a scroll and unsealed it.

That did it. Everyone was floored by Naruto's huge amount of jutsus and seals. There was almost over 200 scrolls worth of jutsus and seals. The kid in front of them wasn't a prodigy he was practically a god in a human form. To be able to create so many jutsus, techniques and seals in such a short amount of time was beyond anything anyone could have imagined especially the barrier seals and anti-rape seals but some of them were blank and wondered why they were blank and had nothing on them.

"You're probably wondering why this is blank right?" said Naruto as pulls out a blank tag. Everyone nodded

"This is something I invented for a one man use. Now Itachi could you come over here please?" Itachi went over to where Naruto was standing.

"Now I want you to pump some chakra into this tag." Instructed Naruto and Itachi did as he was told. He pumped a little bit of chakra into the tag then a small 'poof' of smoke came from tag. When the smoke cleared there was a symbol that said 'Storage' on in and at the bottom of the tag was a chibi Itachi giving a peace sign.

"Now you're wondering why the tag looks different from before and why does it have Itachi's face on it." said Naruto getting a nod from the confused look from the crowd in the room.

"Well it's because the tag was made for the specific user. I made these tags for the people I trust which would be all of you. When Itachi added chakra into the tag, it analyzed his chakra signature and facial appearance allowing the tag to be able to give you and only you access to the storage seal right here in your hand. And no one will be able to steal it from you or use it against you or use it for themselves. It will only respond to you and only you. You can keep the tag it's yours from this moment fort. I can give each of you some of the tags and seals as well." said Naruto surprising them even more than ever. Itachi just smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Naruto you truly are the most unpredictable little knucklehead I've ever met." Itachi complimented the blonde haired boy

Naruto blushed of embarrassment at the compliment. No one has ever complimented him on anything and here are people he almost never knew showing him how proud they are of his work. For the first time ever Naruto truly felt happy. "Thanks Itachi. Kurama says I'm an unpredictable time bomb at times just waiting to explode with some sort of new surprise coming out of my sleeves." said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. Now Asuma really wanted to who this Kurama person was.

"Naruto if I may ask but who's this Kurama you keep talking about?" asked a curious Asuma wanting who this Kurama person was and why was he's intentions helping Naruto. Even though this Kurama has been a great help in watching over Naruto, Asuma wanted to sure that this Kurama did not any bad influence on Naruto or use him for his own personal needs or intentions.

"He's the nine tailed fox and son of Hagomoro Otsutsukithe Sage of the Six Paths." said Naruto in a calm yet cheery manner.

Everyone in the room stiffened when they Naruto mention the fox. But Mikoto practically snapped when she heard Naruto mention the nine tails and that he was able to communicate with it. "THE NINE TAILS. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU KNOW HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T CAREFUL? ITACHI I DON'T CARE IF MINATO IS DEALING FOGREIN POLICY I WANT HIS POMPOUS ASS HERE RIGHT NOW."

Before Itachi could move Naruto tackled him by the leg "No please don't. I don't want to lose the only friend/mentor I have. He's never hurt or tried to manipulate me. Please I'll be alone again if you take him away from Me." Naruto said clutching onto Itachi's leg preventing him from getting his father.

Everyone was shocked at the remark. Naruto considered the Nine Tailed Fox, the monster that nearly destroyed their village a friend and mentor.

"Naruto this is the giant fox that nearly destroyed our village. How can you trust the thing that nearly destroyed your own home?"Mikoto Asked/Demanded.

"Because he doesn't see me as a monster. He doesn't beat me up, blame me for others deaths or make MY LIFE A LIVING HELL." Said Naruto with tears running down his cheeks letting out all his frustrations.

"When I first met him it was after receiving a brutal beating and had been left for dead in an alleyway. When we first met he told how he was that because of him my life became living hell and may also be the cause of my parents' ignoring me due to my siblings having his chakra. Every time I'm being beaten up Kurama would pull me into my mindscape whenever I'm beaten by a mob or captured, tied up to a post and used as a training dummy at the Hyuga Estate or kidnapped and tortured by those weird Anbu." said Naruto with more tears running down his cheeks.

'Those blasted Hyugas. They would use a defenseless child as a training dummy and child of the Hokage nonetheless. The Hyugas have stooped so low it really disgusts me that they are not even capable of rational thinking or even thinking like human beings at all.' thought an angry Fugaku. Almost all of them were thinking the same line of how disgustingly low the Hyugas have stooped. Of course anyone would be pissed when you hear a child being used as a training dummy. Only those who like to abuse children would do something like this.

"Wait what weird ANBU Naruto?" asked the previous hokage. "The ones with blank masks. Sometimes they would bring me to a warehouse and use me as target practice for their jutsus or other experiments. Then after everything they would throw me to the villagers to continue my beatings. After that they would leave me for dead. The bandages around me are the results from the beatings and torture." Said a teary naruto.

'Only one person would do something like that' "Danzo." Muttered an angry Hiruzen.

"Who?" a confused Sasuke.

"Danzo Shimura. One of the Hokage's advisors like Lord Sarutobi here. He was in the running to be the Third Hokage. Sadly after the second chose Lord Sarutobi as the new Hokage he became a power hungry war hawk. Only to seek war never knowing the true reason for finding peace. He also believes that's all shinobi are nothing more than tools once your broken you are of no use and that missions come first. I would advise that you stay clear of him. He is bad news and would anyone or anything as an advantage to get what he wants." Itachi Explained.

"The ANBU that Naruto encountered are part of the ROOT FOUNDATION. Danzo's personal anbu forces they were trained to be the best and that also means eliminating your emotions. You are not to show your emotions or disobey a direct order and the mission must be completed no matter what. Even if it means killing your own comrade and preventing enemy ninja from getting any information out of you." Explained Hiruzen.

"That's completely messed up. Why would anyone do something like that? How can they be so cruel?" Said a teary Satsuki.

"To someone like Danzo that's how a shinobi should be until the very end. The fact is that you kids are to stay away from him at all costs. I fear that Danzo might try to take advantage of you and force you to join his root anbu program. He would even go so far into using something or someone precious against you in order to get to you. We even believe that he has been going behind the village's back, doing illegal things, things that can end up bringing a war between other nations and our village. Sadly we have no proof of doing such things. Which gives a better reason to stay away from him?" Said Hiruzen.

"There's no way I'll become a root anbu or let my comrades die. I will protect this village and the people I care about. Even after what they've done to me or at the cost of my life I will never turn my back on those who need help or people precious to me even my family. From this moment forth I pledge to a strong shinobi in order to protect those I care about no matter what. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo. Now, always and forever. Believe it" Said a determined Naruto. Everyone within were the flabbergasted the young blonde's statement. After everything that he's been through he still wants to protect the people that harmed him. It was truly astonishing. Just who was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?

Itachi was the first to break the silence. "Naruto even after everything you been through, you still care about your family and village. What's motivated to go to such heights?"

Naruto then replied "Because I've learned that you should never abandon those who I care about. My family and people who are precious are the ones I want to protect that why I want to be strong. And an Uzumaki never abandons blood or their precious people no matter what."

Everyone looked at the blond haired boy with awe and respect especially Fugaku and Hiruzen. 'At such a young age he already shows great potential. He will definitely surpass some of the greatest shinobi's ever. Naruto you truly carry the 'Will of Fire' and I can tell that it burns brightest within you.' thought Hiruzen as he smiled at the enthusiasm of the blonde haired boy in front of him.

'You will become a great ninja Naruto. You truly show a great reason of what it truly means to be it means to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.' thought Itachi/Asuma.

'Minato Kushina. You abandon your own son who is a prodigy in his own right and who needs you in his time of need for some prophecy. This is unforgiveable. Don't worry Naruto we will help you no matter what.' though Mikoto

'Minato and Kushina the two of you are real idiots. You abandon the son who was able to take on an experienced war veteran on his own without any proper training and guidance aside from the Nine Tails and had almost won for some spoiled brats and a stupid prophecy. I owe it to Naruto for saving my children from the Cloud ninja. I and the rest of my family will train Naruto as a debt of gratitude for what he has done.' thought Fugaku.

"Well then. I too want to become strong in order to protect my family and loved ones." Everyone surprisingly turned over to Sasuke. "Naruto inspired me, to that only by protecting your precious people will become strong then so be it. I will also protect those precious to me so one can harm them." Said a determined Sasuke.

"I also want to be strong." Everyone then turn over to Satsuki with determination in her eyes. "Naruto has also inspired me to becoming stronger. I don't want what happened to us and Naruto happening ever again. No one should ever experience what Naruto had to go through ever again. I want to be able to protect my family and precious people as well." said a determined Satsuki with flames burning in her eyes.

'Naruto you truly are the most unpredictable person I have ever met. Your words and the way you wish to protect the ones have inspired my little brother and sister. You truly can change a person's heart.' thought Itachi with a smile on his face.

"In that case would the two of you like to be my friends? We could train together and I could also introduce you to my friend. Her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. She has cute pink, beautiful green eyes and an adorable forehead" said Naruto with a blush when describing the young girl.

Mikoto noticed this and had a smirk appeared on her face. "Aww. Does Naruto have a crush on this Sakura girl?" Mikoto practically teased the blonde.

Naruto's face was red as a tomato. "Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto pouts cutely. Everyone laughed at the blonde's antics. Mikoto thought how cute Naruto looked when he blushed and pouted and it was fun to tease him.

"Leave the boy alone Mikoto. I think it's cute that he has a crush on someone don't you agree Asuma, Itachi?" asked Hiruzen between a couple of chuckles to the two young men in the room. Mikoto just pouts at this. She wanted to tease the little blonde some more.

"I believe its normal for kids this age to have a crush on someone. It's practically normal for any boys to have a crush on a cute girl. Just make you treat them right." said Asuma giving him some confidence while ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I agree as well. It's normal for a child to have a crush developed at a certain age. It's how it was meant to be. Not that it wasn't normal or anything." said a deadpan Itachi getting a face fault from everyone.

"Umm...Itachi no offence but if you don't get out and socialize more you're going to look and act like a robot. And then girls will think your just scary cool." said Naruto in an innocent voice. Mikoto tried to suppress her laughter but failed to do so. She was practically laughing her sides of when her oldest son got told of by a five year old about being an anti-social robot. Not soon after the room full of people were laughing at the blonde's remark except Naruto who was completely clueless. Why was everyone in the room laughing? It was almost true. Itachi almost never socializes with anyone except with Shisui Uchiha. His best friend and rival. Itachi blushed of embarrassment and muttered something about 'smartass blondes' and 'stupid socializing skills comments' under his breath.

"Ok ok I think that's enough embarrassing Itachi for one day even if it was completely worth It." said Fugaku between a couples of laughs.

"I couldn't agree more." said a strange new voice. Itachi's eyes were wide when he recognized the voice anywhere and one thing was going thru his mind right now. 'Oh fuck'. They turned to the direction of the voice. Standing by the door and leaning against the wall with his arms folded and sadistic smirk with the word 'possible blackmail material' written on his face was Shisui Uchiha aka Shisui the Teleporter. Shisui was the same age as Itachi. He had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

"Shisui what are you doing here and how long have you been standing there?" asked a surprised Fugaku.

"I came to get Itachi seeing that he was late for our training session." Itachi scratched the back of his head nervously. "And as for how much I heard was pretty much almost everything. And don't worry Naruto I won't tell a soul dead or alive. I give you my word as an Uchiha." Naruto just sighed of relief that Shisui wouldn't tell anyone about this "I just can't believe that the Hokage and his family would neglect their own son to the point of abandoning him. It really disgusts me." said Shisui with some venom in his voice and his Mangekyou Sharingan or Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye flashed with rage.

"It's ok Shisui. Not like they cared anyway. You guys who I just met aside from Sakura, her parents, big sis Misuko, the Ichiraku's and Kurama have showed me how much you care about me. I'm truly grateful for what you're doing for Me." said Naruto

"It's nothing Naruto. You're an amazing person with great potential. People like your parents, siblings and others just don't see it yet." Tears started to roll down Naruto's eyes. "You have the ability to change people for the better like what you did for Sasuke and Satsuki. You gave them a reason to become strong. A reason to be a great shinobi and konoichi by protecting those they care about. That Naruto show you have potential greater than anyone I have ever seen and I can't thank you enough for both saving them and showing them a true reason of becoming a ninja. You will become a powerful shinobi, one that will indeed be respected by your peers and village and feared by your enemies. And I mean what I said Naruto you truly are someone special. Just remember never let others look down upon you or bring you down ok." said Fugaku as he truly meant what he said. Everyone just smiled even Sasuke who was a bit jealous that his father was praising Naruto but understood why and just smiled.

"Fugaku's right Naruto. You have indeed have the ability to change the outlook of others for better. The same ability that my sensei the first hokage Hashirama Senju once inherited." said Hiruzen surprising everyone especially Naruto.

He couldn't believe it. He had the same ability as the first hokage aside from the Wood Style. "R…really gramps. I have the same ability as the first hokage." said a surprised Naruto.

"Indeed Naruto. I can tell that you that 'Will of Fire' burns brightest within you. You have even sparked the 'Will of Fire' within young Sasuke and Satsuki as well. The fact is that you sound and act like the first it's almost as he's returned. You are most likely to indeed resemble my sensei and the teaching of the 'Will of Fire' it truly is astonishing." said Hiruzen surprising everyone even more.

"Dad Are you seriously saying that Naruto actually resembles the first." asked a shocked Asuma.

"Yes Asuma that is exactly what I'm saying. Naruto's ability to change the hearts of others is indeed similar to Hashirama-sensei. This boy right here has already proven that by showing us what it means to be a shinobi and citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village. He has the potential and the will of my sensei. I can see it in his eyes he will indeed surpass the first in so many ways that I can imagine how great a shinobi he will become." said Hiruzen shocking everyone even further while Naruto was looking at Hiruzen awe and was completely speechless. Naruto then broke the silence.

"Gramps you really think that I resemble the first hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do my boy. You show how much you care for others and willing to protect them no matter what even at the cost of your life. That is something my sensei Hashirama Senju had taught me and I believe that you truly resemble the 'Will of Fire' that unites our village no matter who or what they are. And I believe in you. I truly do and I'm willing to lend you any aid I can to help succeed." explained Hiruzen.

"Lord Hiruzen is right Naruto. He believes in you as do I. You have a special gift that no one noticed until now. We have decided to help you as well not just for saving my children but for opening our eyes to a new light. A light that we believe could outshine any other and bring peace everywhere." said Fugaku.

"My father is never wrong when it came to something like this. I never listened until it came back and bit me. But I will make sure that mistake never happens ever again not just for me but anyone else ever again. If you need any help I'm more than willing to lead a hand." said Asuma boosting the blonde's confidence.

'Asuma' thought Hiruzen as looked at his son with new light in his eyes.

"Naruto I saw how you were treated just by looking at your scars. You saved me and my sister and gave us a reason to be a strong shinobi. I will also want to be strong so from this day fort you are my friend and rival in becoming a strong shinobi. I will help you if you are willing to teach me a few things." said Sasuke at his new friend and rival.

"Naruto I really want to thank you for what you have done for my family. You really are someone special and like my husband said don't let anyone berate you or look down upon you. And also if you need someone or anyone to talk to we are always here for you. Because like you said Naruto you consider us as family so we will be there for you. And also you don't have to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha it makes us sound old. You could always call us Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku because we consider you as a member of our family isn't that right dear." said Mikoto as she looked as her husband just gave her a nod.

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks. So many people had faith in him, accepted him, believed in him and trusted that he can succeed in his career as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He wiped away his tears and only wished his parents were here to be praising him as well.

"Thank you. All of you. For believing in me and accepting me for me and not viewing me like the villagers do. And Sasuke I will indeed accept you as my friend and rival from this moment fort." said Naruto as he gave them a foxy grin. He then gave each of then a specific fire style jutsu to train with along with a few seals and tags to help with their training and missions. They gladly accepted and thanked him. Naruto then sealed everything away in storage tag like bracelet on his wrist.

"Well then shall we head to the park to meet your little friend Sakura, Naruto? I know that you are excited in introducing us to her." said Itachi getting everyone's attention.

"That's right. I did say that I would introduce you guys to Sakura right. So let's go." said an excited Naruto. Everyone just smiled the enthusiasm of the blonde haired boy. "And Itachi." "Yes Naruto?" "Thank you for saving my life a few months ago. If you hadn't shown up that day I would have been a shuriken test dummy while trying to save Sakura from that attack. And if you hadn't saved us I never would have met Kurama."

Itachi was surprised that Naruto remembered that horrible day where he saved the blonde from a few chuunin idiots. "Naruto, how do you remember?" but Naruto cut him off "I overheard your conversation. That and Kurama showed me of how you beat up those guys and brought me to my personal doctor seeing that Tsunade never once cared for me when I'm brought to the hospital injured." "You're welcome Naruto. I just couldn't leave you injured when you tried protecting your girlfriend from those thugs after all you are a future of this as the rest of the younger generation."

Fugaku was astonished. Itachi had saved Naruto's life once before and a heartwarming speech. He felt proud of his son. Even Mikoto was proud that her saved Naruto from those idiot villagers or she would never know what would have happened to Sasuke and Satsuki right now.

"Alright just be careful now especially you Naruto. I don't anything happening to that cute little face of yours. Ok." said Mikoto as she playfully pinches Naruto's cheeks.

"Aunt Mikoto." Naruto pouts while rubbing his cheeks.

"Alright just take care now. And Naruto" "Hmm." He turned and faced Fugaku. "Thank you for the gifts and for inspiring Sasuke and Satsuki." Naruto gave smile and nodded.

"It's nothing Uncle Fugaku. It's my way of saying thank you for accepting me and acknowledging me as a part of your family." replied Naruto.

"You're welcome Naruto and you're welcome here anytime." said Fugaku with a smile. "Now run along to your little girlfriend. I know you don't want you to keep her waiting now." "Uncle Fugaku. Not you too." whined a blushing Naruto. "Just get going Naruto." Fugaku chuckled.

"Alright I'll see you soon. And thank you once again. Come on guys let's go." "Eager to see your girlfriend are we? Alright let's go." said Itachi followed by a blushing Naruto and company.

"Well I best be off then. I have to watch Konohamaru and see that if he's eager to meet our little blonde prodigy. Who knows maybe when he drops by one day he might accept him as an older brother." said Hiruzen as he got up from the chair and headed for the door. "Who knows maybe that might just happen dad?" Asuma said to his father as they left the Uchiha Compound.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day, the Uchiha's and Sarutobi's have treated Naruto as one of their own. Hiruzen introduced little Konohamaru to Naruto and the two became brothers and were inseparable after that. Naruto introduced Sakura and her family, the Haruno's to the Sarutobi's and Uchiha's. Sakura and Satsuki friends and surrogate sisters while Sasuke become more of a protective brother and was a bit competitive and Itachi just tried to be a brother to all four of them. Hiruzen and Fugaku knew Mebuki through the Civilian Council and her husband as a local business man alongside his wife. They knew Naruto's relationship with their little Sakura and didn't mind at all. They knew after watching Naruto saving their daughter from bullies and almost severely injured by the shuriken they were using on her. It was two weeks before Naruto met Kurama.

**FLASHBACK**

A young four year girl with rosette pink hair with bangs on each side of her head, emerald jade eyes, fair skin, a large forehead and a ribbon tied to top of her head. She wore a light green dress with cherry blossom petals imprinted on it and a pair of sandals. Her name was Sakura Haruno and right now she was being bullied. A bunch of kids noticed her as she came over.

"Hi. My…my name is SA…sakura. Would you mind if I play with you." She asked in a shy voice.

One of the kids a girl with long purple hair named Ami noticed her forehead and decided to make fun of her.

"Hey look at her forehead." "Yeah it's so big." "What a giant forehead." "What a freak." "I know let call her forehead girl and practice our rock throwing on her." "Yeah, Forehead girl." "Forehead girl."

Sakura started to cry as threw rocks at her and called her names. Things only got from bad to worse.

"I know let's practice our shuriken on her forehead." One of them had suggested. Sakura was now scared. She knew about ninja tools and dangerous they can be. As the boy was about throw the shuriken he was tackled and punched in the face by a yellow blur. Standing up and defending Sakura was a spiky blonde haired, whisker marked boy wearing a white t-shirt with a spiral in the middle, blue shorts and sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was her savior.

"Don't you know it's wrong to bully a cute and defenseless girl? Especially when you're using a weapon like that shuriken to attack someone who can't defend themselves. You cowards." said an enraged Naruto while Sakura couldn't help but blush. The boy that saved her just called her cute.

The kid that got up and looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "How dare you attack us? I'll make you pay." He lunged at Naruto only for Naruto to block and counter with flipping the said boy and throwing him to the ground. Then two boys ran at Naruto only to have Naruto sidestep and punch them in the stomach. He then kicked one of them and gave the other an uppercut. The two were on the ground. The first got up and charged at Naruto but Naruto saw this and made trip and fall landing near an iron pole. Naruto then turned his attention to Ami. He walked over to her and said "If I ever see bullying anyone ever again you will end up just like them. Understand." Ami just nodded and ran with the boys following from behind. Naruto then turned his attention to Sakura who was still crying. Her dress and forehead had scratches and dirt and there was a small wound on her head. Naruto carefully approached the crying girl.

"Are you okay? Those bullies are gone now. They won't hurt you anymore. Here let me help you." he said as he started help clean here up and wipe any the dirt and wound.

"Are you going to make fun of my forehead too?" asked a scared Sakura. "Why would I make fun your forehead?" asked a curious Naruto. "Because everyone likes to make fun of it for being. They say I look like a freak with it." She replied as she broke down in tears. But Naruto thought otherwise. "But I like your forehead it makes you look cute." Said an enthusiastic Naruto as he gave her a foxy grin. Sakura couldn't help but blush. "In fact your forehead is so cute and charming it makes me want to kiss it every time I see it." And with that Naruto kissed her forehead. Sakura was red as a tomato. Not only did the blonde save her from those bullies but he called her and her forehead cute and kissed it well. Sakura didn't know what to do. She looked to her savior as he helped her up.

"By the way, we never introduced ourselves did we? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be my friend, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he really liked to be friends with the cute pink rosette. "Yes, I would very much like to be your friend Naruto." She gave him a cute smile which made the blonde haired boy blush a little. "Um Naruto are you the son of the Fourth Hokage?" asked the rosette. "Yes Sakura I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage but that doesn't mean I want to be treated differently. I'm still me no matter what." replied Naruto giving her a foxy grin while scratching the back of his head. Sakura nodded in understanding.

Ever since that day Naruto and Sakura became great friends. They would play at the park or in the nearby forest. Naruto told Sakura that he contains the soul of the nine tails. Sakura surprised Naruto by hugging and telling him that he was not a monster or the fox. He was Naruto. Her Naruto, her friend and someone she deeply cared about just as much. He muttered a 'thank you' and the two become fast friends but also started to develop feeling for each other. Sakura brought Naruto to her house one day and introduced him to her parents one day. At first they were taken by surprise when Sakura introduced her new friend. They knew Naruto contained the soul of the Nine Tailed Fox and were concerned about their daughter's safety. When Sakura explained how Naruto had saved her from bullies and being a shuriken target. They were taken back the blonde had saved their daughter's life was something that they thought could never happen especially to Sakura. Kizashi, Sakura's father thanked him for saving his daughter and protecting her.

Kizashi is described as a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with burgundy colored ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color. Her mother Mebuki was hugging her daughter to make sure she was all right. Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"Naruto I can't thank you enough for saving Sakura. I don't what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. Thank you. Thank you so much." said Kizashi thanking the boy for his heroic deed.

"You're welcome Mr. Haruno. I'm just glad that Sakura wasn't hurt because she is my precious people and I don't like people hurting someone precious to Me." said Naruto with a blush on his face. The two noticed this and looked at each other and realized that the blonde haired boy had a crush on their daughter. They then turned to Sakura and noticed she also had a blush on her face as well. They realized then and there. Their little girl had a crush on the son of the Fourth Hokage and jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. Naruto's expression change when he saw the look in their eyes. He taught they didn't want Sakura anywhere near him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." The two adults turned to blonde haired boy. "I understand your concern for Sakura being around me because of me being 'you-know-what' and I don't blame you. You care for her safety and well-being and if being around me puts her in any danger then as of this moment I will no longer come anywhere near Sakura ever again and Sakura thank you for being my first friend. Goodbye." With that said Naruto left the Haruno household. Sakura looked at her parents with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Why does everyone hate Naruto? Just because he holds the nine tailed fox doesn't make him that fox itself." The two adults were surprised that their daughter knew about Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki of the nine tails.

"S…Sakura how did you know about Naruto being" Mebuki was cut off when Sakura replied "I know because Naruto told me himself. He trusts me and cares about me as much I care about him. He would never hurt anyone and yet people still want to hurt him. I don't care what happens I'm going to go look for him." And with that Sakura ran out of her house in search of Naruto leaving behind a shocked and surprised Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura searched high and low. She even looked at their favorite place at the top of the Hokage Monument but still no sign of Naruto anywhere. But she kept on looking until she heard something coming from the ally. She decided to investigate. But what she saw shocked her to the core. Six drunken chuunin were beating up her Naruto. She could see blood coming out head, his body all covered in bruises and cuts and they were laughing at his misery. Unable to take to her best friend being beaten like this she grabbed an iron rod by the ally and attacked the six chuunin. She started hitting, backing them away from her Naruto and she even called for help. Naruto had slowly gained consciousness. He saw Sakura defending him against the six drunken men. But the drunks decided they had enough of this and went on the offence. They grabbed the rod threw it away and slammed Sakura into the wall.

"Why you little bitch? I'm going to make you pay for that." Yelled one of chuunin. He took several shuriken and threw them at pink rosette. Sakura closed her and waited for the shuriken to hit but it never came. Instead she heard a familiar voice "Are you (pant) okay Sakura? You (pant) weren't hit (pant) by the shuriken were you?" The pink rosette opened her. To her horror, Naruto was standing in front her, shielding her from the shuriken attack. The shuriken were stroke deep into his back and was bleeding even more than ever. He had taken the attack that was meant for her. "N…Naruto why? But he cut her off "Because you're someone precious (pant) to me Sakura. I could never (pant) forgive myself if (pant) you got hurt because (pant) of me. I'm sorry." With that Naruto fell unconscious but Sakura caught him and was crying. She started to call for help but the six chuunin just laughed. They gathered around the two children. "Looks like the 'demon' is done for." "Yeah. Let's kill it now and avenge our loved ones." "What about the girl? We can't let her get away. We'll be found out." "You're right. Hmm… I know we kill her and report that the demon killed her and in defense we kill him. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Sakura was really scared right now. The men in front of her wanted to kill her and Naruto then blame Naruto for the murder. Sakura kept shouting for help "HAHAHA keep on calling because there is no one who will save you now. DIE 'DEMON LOVER'." One of the chuunin pulled out a kunai and aimed to kill Sakura but in a split of a second the attacking chuunin was on the ground, laying dead. Sakura looked up to their savior. He was in ANBU, had a pony tail, tear trails on his face and his sharingan was ablaze. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha and he was pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Attacking innocent children and trying to kill them." One of the idiots yelled. "THAT IS NOT AN INNOCENT. THAT IS THE DEMON WE ARE TRYING TO KILL. NOW OUT OF OUR WAY WE WILL AVENGE OUR LOVED ONES." With that said they charged at Itachi but he got behind them and knocked them all out. He then summoned some shadow clones and had them taken to Ibiki Morino. Itachi then turned to Sakura who was crying with an unconscious Naruto in her arms. Itachi walked up to them and teleported them to a nearby medic.

A young 15 year old doctor with shoulder length silver hair, an hour glass figure, brown eyes and pink lips wearing brown shirt with blue jeans and a doctors cloak was checking her patient's reports when Itachi teleported himself with a bleeding Naruto and a crying Sakura. She was horrified to see Naruto in such a condition.

"Itachi what happened here? Why is this…no time get him on the bed now?" She ordered. Itachi quickly placed Naruto on the bed as the doctor started to remove the shuriken and kunai from Naruto's body. Then a green glow covered her hands and it started to heal the wounds. After several minutes Naruto was completely healed and the bleeding had completely stopped. She wrapped some bandages around him to help with the healing process. After she was done she turned to Itachi and gave him stern look that said 'I want answers now.'

"Itachi why is the son of Fourth Hokage is such a condition because I want a full report on this right now and I won't take no for answer." she said in a voice that promised pain if he didn't answer. Itachi gulped loudly at this. He knew Misuko Torunabi from his genin days. She was one of the best and also considered a prodigy herself and one of the toughest girls ever. She adapted to being a medic when became chuunin and was trained by Tsunade Senju of the Sannin for two years and was recognized as the youngest doctor in village history. Her skills were almost par with Tsunade's and she had great chakra control that was equal to a Hyuga.

"I was returning home from my mission when I heard this girl call for help. I decided to investigate and what I saw was absolutely disgusting. Six chuunin were beating up the boy and wanted to kill these two and blame it on the poor boy that defended poor girl from countless shuriken attacks. I realized enough was enough so I took charge and kill one of them, knocked out the rest and sent them to Ibiki. Then quickly brought them here because I had a feeling that maybe some of doctors would do something worse or reject him." Explained Itachi as he turned towards Naruto and beside his bed a still crying Sakura. She was holding his hand and silently praying for him to wake up.

"Now we need get the girl's parents and explain what had happened." Misuko informed. "That won't be necessary because they are already here." said Itachi as he pointed to the two people behind her. Sakura's parents were standing by the door panting due to the lack of breath after running around the village searching for their daughter. When they saw Itachi with Naruto and Sakura in his hands they quickly followed him and made their way to where they are right now. The two adults looked towards the children and shocked.

"We heard everything. From the attack to healing them and making sure that they were safe. Itachi I we can't thank you enough for saving them. Maybe if we were able to have never judged him none of this would have happened." Explained Kizashi before turning to his wife who was trying calm her daughter down then turn to Naruto who was still out cold. The poor boy despite the fact that he carries the demon fox he still protected his daughter until the end shows how much he cares for her. Perhaps they did misjudge him despite what he went through. Kizashi was determined to beg for forgiveness and accept Naruto for who he is and not for what he contains. He turned to his wife Mebuki and saw that she had the same look and expression on her face.

"Well, I better get going now. My mother throws a fit if I'm late for dinner." With that Itachi left the room. Naruto slowly open his eyes and started to gain consciousness. The first thing he saw was Sakura who tackled him into a hug and was crying in his chest.

"I see that you're finally awake Naruto. I'm Misuko Torunabi the doctor who patched you up and hehealed you_." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After getting a diagnostic check and health report from Misuko, Naruto was cleared to leave before getting a couple of apologies from the two Haruno's. They wanted Sakura to be safe and as her parents their daughter's safety was what they wanted. They also realized that Naruto was the right choice of friend that Sakura had picked due to keeping her safe and helping her. Naruto accepted their apology and was glad that the Haruno's accepted him. Ever since that day the two kids would always stand by each other shoulder to shoulder.

Back to the present, the reason why Naruto is running is because he is being chased by an angry mob after escaping from Danzo's ROOT anbu who tortured him trying to turn him into one of their own but had failed yet again. Once he had escape but he was severely injured from the torture and experimenting in order to control him. He was spotted by some civilians and Naruto haters who quickly gathered behind him and started to chase him while trying to corner him. Naruto took every turn and precaution to try and evade the mob but didn't realize that he ran into a dead end. Naruto knew he had to fight even his injuries and his chakra still sealed thanks to Danzo's goons. He stood his ground and he could defend himself an anbu with a turtle mask snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a thick iron bar. Naruto was bleeding from the back of his head and fell unconscious but not before memorizing the faces that had attacked him especially the anbu.

"Yes now we can kill the demon." "No. I have a better idea. Let's torture him physically and mentally. Let him suffer first then we kill him." "Yeah. Let's make him suffer." "But not here there might be witnesses." "You're right let's get him somewhere more private." With that they dragged Naruto's unconscious body to an abandoned warehouse. "Now you will know our pain Demon. Let the torture begin."


	2. Chapter 2: THE MEMORIES OF A HERO

Naruto: Power Rangers Time Dimension

CHAPTER 2: THE MEMORIES OF A HERO

* * *

They say the memories of a person you care about will forever live in your heart no where or how they are. So long as they remember the memories will live on forever. This is the memory of Naruto before he was attacked and dragged into the warehouse to be tortured.

**FLASHBACK: MEMORY 1**

_A four year old Naruto was sitting in the dining table drawing a picture of his family. Naruto was good at drawing. Well not as a professional but pretty good. When he finished he went to show it to his mother. Kushina was sitting in the living room reading a book when she heard "Mom! Mom!" she looked over to see Naruto holding up a drawing of five people holding hand and smiling in it. It was a picture of his family. "Look mom I made a drawing of all of us." He said hoping to get some sort of compliment on it and maybe some attention from his mother. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist._

_Kushina had a bored look on her face. She turned to picture and gave a small uninterested smile. "That's great Naruto. Now go do what you were doing." She said turning to continue reading her book. Naruto was sad that his mother didn't like the picture he made. Just then Natsumi and Menma came into the room. Natsumi was almost a picture perfect replica of her mother. She had long red hair with blonde yellow highlights, fair skin, a heart shaped face and violet purple eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and white shorts. While Menma had fair skin, spiky red hair, a heart shaped face and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and orange shorts. They saw Naruto had something is his hand and snatched it from him. "Hey. Give that back." _

"_What is this? It looks completely stupid. Why would you draw something like this?" he said mocking Naruto. "It's not stupid you are because you can't draw. Now give it back." Said Naruto trying to take back his picture. "No way." Then the two started tugging for the picture. "Don't you'll rip it?" Natsumi grabbed it and tore it to pieces. She was satisfied that her brothers had stopped fighting with a bonus of making Naruto suffer. "There no more fighting over it." Menma was annoyed that his sister took it from him while Naruto had a look of horror on his face. He worked so hard on that picture and Natsumi had just destroyed it. _

"_Why did you have to that?" he wanted push his siblings down and beat them. _

"_Mom, Natsumi ripped up my picture." He pointed at ripped up pieces of paper by his sister's feet._

_Kushina looked at her daughter and sighed. "Natsumi why did you rip up the drawing?"_

"_Because it was the only way get them to stop fighting and it worked." She said trying to look innocent. Naruto was really angry. How dare she try to look innocent after destroying his picture? He wanted to punch the stupid look of his sister's face when he heard his mother._

"_Naruto, clean up this mess."_

"_What why should I clean up this mess? It's her mess." He said pointing to his sister._

"_You are the older brother. You have to take responsibility in cleaning after their siblings. Besides I need to start training Natsumi and Menma so start cleaning up this mess Naruto." said Kushina but Naruto still refused._

"_No. it's not fair why should I? Natsumi made the mess the so she should clean it." Naruto yelled with tears running in his eyes. He didn't like the fact that his mother was favoring Natsumi instead of punishing her._

_Kushina blinked a couple of times before narrowing them. "Are you disobeying me little boy." _

_Naruto knew the tone in his mother's voice but he didn't care. Why was his making do something that was clearly Natsumi's fault? _

"_I'm not picking it up" he declared._

_For the next ten minutes the house was filled with Naruto's cries and screams._

**FLASHBACK: MEMORY 2**

_Naruto wanted to train today because he wants to be a ninja just like everyone else so he decided to ask his father for some training since his mother decided to train his siblings then all three of them. Naruto walked into his father's study and that he was busy with some paperwork. He just hoped that he could convince Minato to train him a little. _

_Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Leaf ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the symbols for "Fourth Hokage" (__四代目火影__, __Yondaime Hokage__) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. _

_Minato look up from his paperwork to see Naruto standing by the door. Minato just sighed at this. He knew that Naruto wants him to help train him. But Minato didn't want to train Naruto. He wasn't special like Natsumi and Menma and he wasn't worth training. _

"_Dad, can you please train me now? Asked Naruto._

"_I can't Naruto. I'm busy right now. Maybe next time." Minato said not even looking at his son._

"_But you promised me last time that you would train me and the time before that. Why do you and mom always push me aside when it comes to training Natsumi and Menma?" the blonde wondered._

"_Naruto I can't right now. Go ask your mother to train you." Minato replied without taking his eyes of his work._

"_I did but she told me ask you because she was busy training Natsumi and Menma. So could you please train me?" Naruto said pleading that his father would train him. _

"_She's training Natsumi and Menma right now? Why didn't she inform me about this?" Minato said as he got out of his chair and decided to join them in their training session._

"_Dad what about me?" Naruto called out to his father. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I need to help your mother in training Natsumi and Menma. Go and play with your friends or something." Minato said as he just waved of Naruto like nothing happened and started to walk out the door._

_Naruto had the look of hurt and anger on his face. It's always been like this. It's always Natsumi this and Menma that. He was always left out, always ignored and always abandoned. Unable to hold in his emotions in any longer he shut his eyes and cried out._

"_WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE PUSHED AWAY AND IGNORED? Naruto screams which causes Minato to stop and look at him completely confused._

"_Why do always ignore me? It's always Natsumi and Menma that. Why can't I be given the time of day, seen or spoken to? WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUPID?" Naruto screamed before receiving a hard slap to the face, falling face first to the floor hard._

_He had a red mark on his right cheek. He looked up to see an annoyed pair of sky blue eyes of father. Every time it was the same thing. Minato decided that he had enough of Naruto's complaining and whining._

"_Watch your mouth __boy__. Be glad that at least you still have a place you call home. Now go to your room Naruto and stay there. I don't want to see you until I call for you understand. NOW GO." Minato yelled. Naruto had tears running down as he got up and ran out of the room and into his where he cried himself to sleep._

'_Why? Why does everyone hate me? What did I ever do to deserve this?' Naruto thought as he kept crying his heart out unable to continuously take the pain that had been inflected on him every day since he was three. _

**FLASHBACK: MEMORY 3**

_**IN THE MINDSCAPE**_

_Naruto woke up in a large sewage looking like room. The floor was surrounded by water and there were pipes throughout the ceiling. He looked around to where he was? _

"_Ow my head. Where am I? What is this place? The last thing I remember was taking the shuriken meant…for…SAKURAAA. SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME SAKURA. PLEASE ANSWER ME SAKURA. NONONONONO. PLEASE KAMI PLEASE DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO SAKURA. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FIND HER. HANG ON SAKURA. I'M COMING." Naruto started running through the passages trying to find a way out but no such luck._

"_Darn it. I need to get out of here but how?" he then heard noises coming from the pipes above him. An idea had struck him. "Of course I'll follow the pipelines. It's bound to lead somewhere." Naruto started to follow the pipes until he reached a room where the pipes where coming from. There was also a light coming from the room. _

"_I guess this must be the way out. I hope nothing bad has happened to Sakura." _

_He kept on walking until he saw a giant cage with a tag on it that says 'SEAL'. Naruto was curious what could be behind the massive cage._

"_Wonder what's behind this big cage." As Naruto approached the cage two red eyes with slits popped open and a mouth full razor sharp fangs roared scaring Naruto causing to back away a bit. The eyes looked down to where Naruto was and laughed._

"_**HAHAHAHAHA**__**so**__**my jailor decided to greet me with his presents." **__Naruto was scared right now. _

"_J…jailor. Then you're the NINE TAILED FOX." Naruto shouted pointing at the beast behind the cage. The fox stepped out of the dark and into the light. Naruto was surprised to see a 36 storey high giant orange fox with nine tails. The tips of its ears were black as well as the part that covers its eyes till sharply pulled to the side of its head. It also had sharp claws. Naruto was mesmerized when he saw the nine tails in all its glory. The nine tails standing behind the caged door as Naruto looked at it awe and with stars in his eyes._

"_Truly amazing. I had no idea that nine tailed fox was so amazing and FLUFFY! Your fur it's so soft. It makes me want to sleep on it all the time." Naruto said as he snuggled in the fox's fur coat. The giant fox growled at this. The little meat-bag had the gall to call him fluffy. Amazing he can accept but no one calls him fluffy. _

"_**I'M NOT FLUFFY YOU LITTLE MEAT-BAG. I'M AN ENTITY OF LIVING CHAKRA AND THE MOST POWERFUL TAILED BEAST THAT EVER EXISTED YOU HAIRLESS MONKEY. I'M NOT SOME COMMON FLUFFY FOREST FOX."**__ He yelled at Naruto who completely ignored him and continued to snuggle in its fur._

"_But you are. You are a fox and all foxes have soft fluffy fur just like yours." Whined Naruto as he tried to calm the fox down. "Besides no one should be locked up like this. Even a tailed beast such as yourself must have a conscience. I know you never meant to attack or kill anyone 4 years ago because for some reason I believe you were given a task given to you before you were taken control by __**Madara Uchiha **__and was to attack Hashirama Senju and Leaf Village all those years ago before being sealed away within your first jinchuuriki my great-great grandmother Mito Uzumaki only to be ripped out of your second jinchuuriki my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze after all these years only be used before being forced to be sealed back within the three of us. I hate it when people take control of others and use them as personal puppet. I hate that.__**" **__Naruto said the cursed mans' name dripping with venom. _

_The fox was surprised by this. This kid in front of him not only had the same hatred for the accursed Madara Uchiha but also believes that no one even a tailed beast should be imprisoned and used like this. The fox grinned at this. Maybe this kid won't be so bad after all._

"_**You know what kit. You're the first human besides my old man to treat me like an actual being instead of a mindless beast." **__The fox complimented._

"_Thanks. Look I know you hate being locked up and I hate people who abuse their power. But I can also tell that we also have a lot in common. I know this seal's main design is to bind you to me so if I die you die. Am I right?" explained Naruto trying to get an answer from the fox._

"_**That's true. The seal was designed by the Shimigami herself and it binds us and our life forces together. So basically it indeed means that if you die I die. Plain and simple. And even if I die, I can always reform but it takes years to gather my strength back especially my chakra now that they're in your brother and sister." The fox explained to Naruto.**_

"_When that sucks. The whole dying thing must really be a pain in the ass. And for the record I wouldn't accept those two as my siblings. Their just a couple of spoiled brats with wannabe ninja training. They think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Ugh how I hate that. I'm always the one to be blamed, beaten, scorned, ignored and punished while they get away with everything." Naruto let's out his vent of frustration for several minutes before calming down. _

"_There that felt better. By the way, I realized we never got to introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I know that Nine Tails is just a title due to you having well nine tails so if I may ask may I know your name." The fox looked at Naruto curious how this little kid was so polite to him and treating him with respect._

"_**And what makes you think I have a name?" it asked.**_

"_Well like I said nine tails is just a title. You said I'm the first human beside your old man who probably gave you a name cause I don't he would call you nine tails all the time would he. By the way I would like to who was he and more importantly been meaning to ask where are we anyway?" asked a curious Naruto. The fox raised an eyebrow. The kid did make a valid point. He then the old man who brought him and his siblings to this world. The fox just sighed at this. He looked at Naruto grinning._

"_**I'll have to say you're pretty smart for someone your age. Yes I do have a name. It's Kurama. My old man's was Hagomoro Otsutsuki but you have known him as The Sage of the Six Paths. And as to where we are. Well we're in your mindscape." **__Kurama explained._

_Naruto was floored. He was standing in front of the son of the legendary ninja. The father of all shinobi, the wielder of the legendary Rinnegan and the savior of the Ninja World the Sage of the Six Paths.__It just overloaded Naruto completely. As he was about to ask some questions regarding the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto felt something touched his hand. He then looked at his hand and saw that there was nothing there but he then felt someone holding his hand. Naruto looked at his hand once again but there was no one there. He turned to Kurama hoping to get some answers. _

"_Hey Kurama why do feel like someone's holding my hand. I can feel them but I can't see them. Do you know why?" asked a curious Naruto._

"_**Maybe it something to do with your vixen." **_

"_My vixen? Who's that? I don't know any vixens." He asked curiously._

"_**I was referring to the pink haired girl you love." **__Naruto blushed when he said that.__** "To a fox a vixen is a female fox, a mate or lover as you humans call it." **__Naruto blushed even more.__** "She has been waiting for you to wake up after that attack which took place before we met."**__ Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that he had saved Sakura from those Chuunin idiots before losing consciousness. _

"_OH MY GOD. I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SAKURA. HOW COULD I HAVE FORGETTEN ABOUT HER? I NEED TO SEE IF SHE'S OK OR NOT. OH KAMI WHY DID THIS HAVE TO ME?" screamed a panicking Naruto._

"_**Kit you need calm down." **__Kurama was trying to calm Naruto but it failed._

"_No I can't calm down Kurama. I need to know if she's alright. I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't what I'll do if something happens to her cause of me. I can't lose her Kurama. I just can't." Naruto said as tears started running down his cheeks. Kurama could tell that Naruto truly loved the pink rosette and would do anything to keep her safe and to love her with all his well being. His respect for Naruto increased. It reminded him of father Hagomoro Otsutsuki the Sage of the Six Paths._

"_**Kit I assure you that no one harmed your vixen. She's alright that I can guarantee you. No one has harmed her." **__Naruto looked up to Kurama._

"_A…are you sure Kurama? Are you sure that no one has done anything to her?"_

"_**Yes kit. She was saved by an Anbu with a sharingan. I believe this was him." **__Kurama showed Naruto the images of what happened when he was knocked out. Naruto was relieved that Sakura was unharmed and Itachi was able to get there in time as well._

"_Sakura's safe. I'm glad that she's alright. Thank you for showing these images Kurama." Kurama nodded and replied._

"_**You're welcome kit. Also after you wake up I've decided since the morons you call parents won't train you then I will help train you instead." **__Naruto was surprised by this. Kurama had just offered to train him._

"_Really Kurama. You'll help train me." He receives a nod from him._

"_**Yes kit I will train you and your vixen. Consider it an apology for me being the cause of life being a living hell."**_

_Naruto quickly defended him saying. "You are not to blame Kurama. If anyone is to blame it's those idiot villagers who can't see past their own hatred that has now blinded them from the truth. I will never blame you for my misery or what had happened to me."_

_Kurama smiled at this. Now more than ever his respect increased. He now knew that Naruto will indeed make a difference in this world._

"_**Thanks kit. That meant a lot to me. Now I suggest you wake up. Your vixen is getting really worried about you."**_

"_Thanks for reminding me Kurama. I guess I'll see you later." With that Naruto started to fade completely._

'_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You truly do remind me of the old man. I guess that means I must be getting soft.' **__With that Kurama went back to sleep._

**FLASHBACK: MEMORY 4**

_A six year old Naruto is currently receiving a brutal beating from a majority of the Hyuga Clan members. You see the Hyuga's have been secretly using children as training dummies from civilian orphans to other clan members. Though the victims were unaware of this assault they suffer from chakra dysfunctions and barely able to use their chakra for a couple of days and the worst is that 5% of those children wind up unable to use chakra completely in result either killing them due to chakra blockage or destroying their career as a ninja. But the ones majority 95% that survive of the children the torture continue their lives like nothing ever happened or are recruited by Danzo to be his personal drones._

_Though the public thought it was just some sort of genetic malfunction in the body or a failure in the chakra network. Once a day one child will be brought the Hyuuga training ground and tied to post and dressed to look like a training dummy then place a special genjutsu seal thanks to Danzo that makes the dummy look like it's a real person. The Hyuga Clan Head Hiashi Hyuga and the Hyuga elders wanted their clan's taijutsu to perfect and unbeatable and Danzo wanted some strong children to recruit into his ROOT ANBU. But after using Naruto they stopped using other children in order to keep them from getting suspected but they still kept tabs with Danzo._

_Now back to Naruto. He had not only become the main punching bag of the Hyuga Clan but he had also discovered that the Hyuuga's have been secretly stealing and selling other clan jutsus and village secrets to gain profit for their clan as well as secretly stealing from the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire. Danzo was involved in this as well as he would gain financial aid from this operation and everything was kept documented so they would know about it. So it's technically a win-win situation for the both of them. _

_Right now the Hyuga's were unaware Naruto knows of their betrayal and conspiracy thanks to his ANBU like stealth and being the master of silence. This would cause both Danzo and the Hyuga's to be viewed as traitors throughout the entire nation and bring shame to village and nation. But most of all they would be executed for stealing from the Fire Lord, the village and its clans and that all the clan jutsus and jutsus that were sold are all fake. Only Danzo and Hiashi had kept the real jutsus from other clans they stole for themselves and created fakes making it look like the real deal. And by the time they realize its fake it will be too late._

_Hiashi had just returned from his meeting with a ninja from the Hidden Grass Village. He has long black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori_. _Hiashi had just sold some poison and antidote making jutsus that were copied from Tsunade's medical book. But what he did was mix up the poison and antidote of the recipe written within the content from the book. Now does that would make the poison or the target won't have any effect on them. Hiashi had a satisfied smirk on his face. He didn't care what happens to anyone because he just got paid handsomely. He looked towards the other Hyuga Clan members and saw they were beating up Naruto. He smirked at the sight of Naruto's misery. Even though the Hyugas had never lost any of their clan members during the Nine Tails attack yet they still preferred to cause Naruto more and more pain._

"_Lord Hiashi I see that you have returned. Was your meeting with the grass ninja gone as according to?" Asked one of the main house Hyugas. Hiashi just smirked as he should the briefcase filled with money and some of Tsunade's notes for antidotes and poisons._

"_Yes the negotiation was quite fruitful. The fools won't know what to do or how to track us after this because the notes and formulas I gave them were all fake. Let them die for all I care so long as we have our end paid I could care less." Hiashi said with a smug look on his face. He then turned to see several Hyuugas beating up an unconscious Naruto. The smug grin on Hiashi's face grew as he took pleasure in seeing Naruto suffer. He walked over to the barely conscious blonde and pulled him by the hair making him look towards the pupil less white eyes of Hiashi Hyuga. _

"_Well well what do we have here? If it isn't the oldest son of my good friend, Hokage and soon to be in law Minato Namikaze, Naruto. Tell me Naruto how it feels to be unwanted, unappreciated and uncared for. Just like worthless daughter Hinata. So timid, so shy AND __**SO WEAK. IT IS AN EMBARESSMENT TO THE MAIN HOUSE AND TO ME. SHE IS A DISGRACE TO MY CLAN NAME. HOW SHE BECAME A HYUGA I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND. SHE COULD NOT EVEN STOP A PATHETIC ATTEMPT OF KIDNAPPING BY THOSE WEAK CLOUD NINJA THAT TOOK PLACE LAST YEAR AND A HALF."**__ Hiashi lets out his feet of rage as he continuous to rant about his worthless daughter Hinata. After a few minutes of cursing and venting out his frustration out on Naruto and no other Hyuga was around Hiashi had calmed down and turned to Naruto who was still trying to get free even when his body is unable to move properly after the beating he had received from Hiashi and other Hyuga members from earlier. _

"_Why do always do this every time for the past three years? You know even with the powers of that accursed fox sealed within you there is nothing you can do. Every time we capture you and use you as our personal training dummy you try to escape till the end. We gave up using other children after seeing how fast you heal and are able to almost withstand our clan fighting styles. You will learn soon enough that we Hyugas are and will always be the elites of this village. And soon I will take over as Hokage and the Hyugas will rule this village with an iron fist and once you marry my worthless daughter I will gain control of everything. HAHAHAHA." Hiashi explained his plot unaware that Naruto had made a secret camera like seal placed on his right pocket recording the entire event. _

"_**(**__cough…cough) Elites please. You're as much an elite as Danzo is being Orochimaru's bitch." Hiashi slapped Naruto for that comment. Naruto just spat the blood running down his lips and smirked._

"_If anyone's elite it's people who earn the place and title. You, you're nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a man. A shell of disappointments, failures, greed and anger. You want to why your daughter is weak? Because she has a weak father, a worthless teacher, an embarrassment that calls himself a clan head and poor role model that can't show or do anything useful for her." Hiashi punched Naruto in the face. _

_Naruto just kept on smirking "Struck a nerve I see. So you admit you're weak and that punch was proof of it. (Cough…cough) You like stealing from other clans because your clan is weak and outdated. You're afraid that other clans are becoming more and more powerful. That they will surpass and take away your so called Elite title from you that are why you steal from other clans. To prevent them from growing stronger and also making the village weaker. You believe your styles make you invincible (cough… cough) but I can see the flaws in your fighting styles." Hiashi's eyes were wide as he stared at Naruto with fear. The boy had found flaws within their clan taijutsu but that's not possible. Their most powerful attacks had flaws. How could that be? It has to be a trick. It must be. There is no possibility that their perfect attacks and ultimate defense could be stopped. There was no way Hiashi would believe this nonsense._

_Hiashi gave a nervous chuckle and said "There is no possible way that you little boy could ever do that no one in this village or anywhere else could. Do you really expect me believe that you of all people have found a way to counter and breakthrough our ultimate attacks and defense. Don't make laugh."_

"_Even if I knew a way thru your styles and defenses there is the matter that someone from the Hidden Mist Village was able to obtain the so called Elite Byakugan and is still currently using it so what do you say to that Mr. My-clan-is unbeatable. Just face the facts Hiashi you and everyone in your clan will always be weak. And as for me marrying your daughter, please like I would ever marry her. She's just like you a cold-hearted bitch. I've seen how she acts around everyone pretending to be the timid, sweet and shy to becoming a heatless bitch just like you. I actually find it hard to believe how a sweet and kind woman like Hitomi to even loving you and giving birth to such a bitch." Naruto said with a little sarcasm making Hiashi scowl. As Hiashi continued to punch Naruto repeatedly he didn't notice the presence of his older daughter Hinata until she called out to him. Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin-traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. Her hair is in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead. She wore a peach colored kimono with cherry blossoms on it. _

_Hinata who heard just about everything felt pain in her heart. Hinata did love Naruto. But to Naruto in his eyes he didn't love her because she was obsessed in being with him. She would try to get in his pants, constantly stacking him like a hawk. It disgusted Naruto to even that she beat up a three year old little girl nearly crippling the poor girl just because Naruto gave her a flower instead of giving it to her and that she tried and nearly killed both Sakura and Satsuki several times during their secret training exercise. No one but Naruto and Itachi knew of this. When Naruto informed everyone after investigating and conforming his analysis to avoid the obsessed girl at all costs although Sasuke has been planning at getting back at the bitch for trying to harm his family and precious people. Since then he knew the girl was a cold-heartless obsessed fangirl bitch and he will be dammed if he ever be with her let alone look at her after the stunts she's pulled. She just doesn't get it he is not into her no matter what she does to get his attention or to eliminate the competition. After hearing what Naruto said something cracked within Hinata? It unleashed her inner self. She felt more confident, stronger and more sadistic. She was no more that weak little girl but as Naruto described a cold heartless fangirl bitch. A true Hyuga._

"_Father what are doing? And who's with you?" Hinata asked her father even though she knows that her father was talking to Naruto. Hiashi activated the genjutsu around Naruto and the chakra suppressing seal to make look like he was using a training dummy._

"_Nothing Hinata just getting ready for your training that's all." As Hiashi prepared himself to begin his daughter's training. Hinata got into her training clothes and began her training._

_After hours of training and using the genjutsu tied Naruto training dummy Hiashi decided to pop the question. "Hinata." Hinata turned to face her father. "Yes father." "Your training today has improved. Tell me why the sudden boost in your confidence and strikes." Hinata gave Hiashi a sadistic smirk that would make even Orochimaru sequel like a fangirl._

"_If I'm to capture Naruto heart and be his wife I must be strong and show my dominance so one can challenge me especially Sakura Haruno and Satsuki Uchiha. I will show them that Naruto is mine and mine only. I will kill them if I have to claim what is rightfully mine." As Hinata gave a truly terrifying laugh that sent chills down Hiashi's and Naruto's spine. Hiashi couldn't believe it. Hinata didn't shudder, she didn't blush or faint when she mentioned Naruto's name or she didn't look weak. This was a totally different Hinata. A sadistic, cold, confident, strong and cruel Hinata. And in Hiashi's eyes a true Hyuga. Hiashi was grinning like a madman. He was starting to like this side of his daughter._

"_Well then it looks like you have proven to me Hinata that you are a true Hyuga after all. I want you to keep your word and make me and our clan proud Hinata do you understand?" Hiashi ordered his daughter. Hinata just smirked._

"_Yes father. I will make our clan proud. Oh and Naruto." She then turned to the genjutsu posted Naruto and smiled like mad person. "You are mine. Do you understand mine and mine alone. Soon enough I will kill those two whores and claim you forever. Hehehehahahahaha." Hinata left the room laughing with Hiashi. Neither of them were aware of the shadow clones Naruto had placed to record the event that just accrued and to steal back the scrolls and jutsus from the other clans and replace with fakes so that Hiashi or any Hyuga won't know the difference. _

"_Boss we got scrolls, jutsus and the video. Everything is here," one of the clones said as the other two untied and picked up the original Naruto. Naruto looked up to his clones and smiled at a job well done. _

"_Good job boys. Now let's get out of here before someone sees us." Naruto said in a low and tired voice to his clones. "Yes boss." With that they managed to get out of the Hyuga Compound and made their to Misuko so she can heal Naruto's injuries and one of the clones to secretly return the stolen scrolls to their rightful owners. By the time they know it's a fake it will be too late. Naruto also informed his clones to put a couple of safety seals on the scrolls so only those of clan members beside ROOT ANBU from each clan or any outsider could never steal or learn those secrets ever again._

**FLASHBACK: MEMORY 5**

_A six year old Naruto was in a clearing of a deep forest out of ANBU sight working on his next new jutsu. He had already mastered and gained full control over all five of the elements, the youngest to achieve his masters in sealing arts and became a powerful level 20 seal master, his chakra control has surpassed even the Hyugas and he has mastered and completed the Rasengan in three days. It took him just one day for him understand and master the three stages of the Rasengan and two to add elemental nature to it. He even made several SS rank jutsu and seals out of the Rasengan such as the five elemental Rasengan seal, five fingers Rasengan, Fire Style: Dragon Rasengan, Fire Style: Flaming Rasengan, Fire Style: Rasengan, Water Style: Whirlpool Rasengan, Water Style: Titan Rasengan, Water Style: Rasengan, Wind Style: RasenShuriken, Wind Style: Tornado Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasengan, Lightning Style: Rasengan Shockwave, Lighting Style: Flash Rasengan, Lighting Style: Rasengan, Earth Style: Hammer Rasengan, Earth Style: Genbu Rasengan, Earth Style: Rasengan, Giant Rasengan, Big Ball Rasengan, Twin Rasengan Barrage, Rasengan Barrage, the RasenFists, RasenShotgun and the RasenBlade. Right now Naruto working on combining all five elemental natures into the Five Elements Rasengan._

_He even made his own version of the Flying Thunder God which gave his father the nickname the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The one for speed is called the Flash Step and the one to kill is called Flash Dagger. By combining wind and lighting Naruto mastered the Swift Kekkei Genkai or Swift Bloodline Limit he was not only able to master them but he doesn't acquire special kunai knives with seals like the Thunder God to move faster. Thanks to the gravity seals and his mastery over Wind and Lightning he was able to manipulate the course of Flash Step's Speed making him faster while also able to maneuver Lightning similar to the Hyugas so-called-Ultimate-Defense which allows him to take out 15 meters of enemies in 10 seconds doss creating the Flash Dagger. Both techniques are considered SS-RANK for both speed and power. Only Sakura, Kurama, Hiruzen, Itachi, Asuma and Fugaku have seen these two techniques. Naruto wanted to keep these a secret until the time is right. As Naruto was about to succeed the sphere cracked and 'BOOOOOM'. The sphere exploded it caused a sizeable crater but Naruto was far from injured. During his training with Kurama, Sakura, Sasuke, Satsuki, Itachi, Shisui, Misuko, Mikoto, Fugaku, Asuma, Hiruzen and sometimes little Kono, Naruto would always put up a barrier to prevent anyone from spying and learning anything from them. The only person besides Naruto who knows these techniques in and out are Sakura and Kurama. Naruto would sometimes train on his own to master every jutsu and technique that he sometimes almost blows himself up so he created a barrier that not only absorbs the destructive attack power but most of all its to prevent anyone from getting any serious injuries. _

_Naruto woke up to see he was in a crater created from the blast of the exploded Rasengan. Naruto felt frustrated. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't combine all five elemental chakra into one powerful element capable of shaking the ninja world to the core._

"_Damm it. Why is it so difficult? What am I doing wrong?" Naruto said to himself._

'_**Kit why don't you take a break? You've been working on the new Rasengan all day. You're gonna injure and tire yourself out.' **__Kurama said trying to calm Naruto down._

'_I know Kurama. It's probably because I'm getting distracted that's all. Maybe I need to clear my mi' but he was cut off when he received the memories from his shadow clone and what he had just received was something that he had never expected._

_This was from earlier this morning. The clan elders for both Uzumaki and Namikaze came over to talk to Minato and Kushina about something. One of the elders pulled out a scroll and told them to sign saying that it was the clans' exams and permissions document. After Minato and Kushina signed it without even reading it they noticed the elders wanted Naruto's signature as well. Before Naruto could leave his parents made him sign it because he was the oldest of the three and the same thing happened. He received a paper cut and a drop of blood fell on the document but Naruto noticed the drops of blood quickly started to form a seal but the elders saw this and quickly took the document and sealed it away. Naruto also noticed another seal on the document as well. Naruto didn't trust the elders or the fact that his parents asked him to sign the document without properly reading the piece of paper given to them. He knew something was up so he decided to investigate. When the elders had left Naruto decided to send a shadow clone to follow them and find out what the seals and document were. Naruto's shadow clone was able to find the document but never expected to be in for the shock of his life._

_There were indeed two unknown seals on the document aside the clan heads seal and the Hokage's seal. One was a genjutsu seal that can fool even the eyes of the Byakugan and Sharingan for a short time. To put up such a seal on this document means it must be extremely important to keep secret. He undid the seal to gaze into the horror that was in his hand. The document in his hand was an exile and disownment. Naruto couldn't believe it. His own parents had just signed the very document that broke him completely. How could they? How could they do such a thing to him? Why dammit? But that was the worst of it. When Naruto saw the second seal he died on the inside completely. The second seal was a forbidden blood seal. This seal was design to erase the relationship of the parents and child or clansman by blood completely. No matter what they try to do or find a loophole as long that seal stays there is nothing anyone not even the greatest seal masters could break that seal. Meaning Naruto was now unintentionally officially exiled and disowned from his clans but he was also officially disowned by his parents of legal rights and of blood. He has lost all his rights by blood and legal terms._

_Naruto fell to knees and gripped his chest as tears started to run down his cheeks. He felt his heart was reaped out of his chest, stabbed several times and stepped on over and over again. The pain of his families' betrayal was unbearable. Was he nothing to them? Was this truly how they felt about him? To ignore him and cause him so pain and misery. In his mindscape Kurama was pissed would be understatement. His anger and the raging killing intent he was releasing alone was more than enough to level the village. He was screaming, smashing through his cage and cursing unable to keep his pent up anger in check any longer. The neglect, beatings and loneliness caused by the Uzu-Namis and this village he was able to handle because Naruto had people he was able to count on even his parents even when they were never there for him he still considered them precious people but now Naruto didn't know what to think, he didn't whether to break down crying or go insane. Kurama felt sorry for Naruto cause he just lost his family, his birthright, clanmenship and blood right forever. _

_Suddenly Naruto felt a familiar chakra presence and scowled. He knew who it was and knew what he was here for. "Come out Danzo. I know you're there. Get your crippled ass out here and bring out those robots of yours as well." Naruto almost screamed out. A shadow came out of the trees. It was Danzo Shimura one of the Hokage's advisors and the leader of ROOT. Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. Danzo stepped into the clearing with six of his ROOT behind him ready to attack when given the order. _

"_Seems I can't hide from your sensory abilities after all. My how you've improved from the last time we met. How's your training coming along?" Danzo tried to make pleasant conversation Naruto knew Danzo would try to get in head because for Danzo Naruto was a perfect weapon and with his growing strength and the Nine Tailed Fox inside him it was too good to pass up. _

"_My training is going well just like you enjoy being Orochimaru's fuck toy." Naruto said with a smirk. This caused Danzo to frown. He was a master of keeping in emotions in check but there only one person who would truly get under Danzo's skin it was Naruto. He knew how to breakdown any of Danzo's defenses without much effort but he was always kept his guard up Danzo was someone not to be taken lightly._

"_Such disrespect towards your elders. What will your father say about this?" Danzo said trying to get under Naruto's skin. He knew Naruto has always been trying to show his parents he is also their son. He would do anything to get their attention even it means receiving any beatings from the villagers. Naruto lowered his head as Danzo smirked knowing that he had him right where he wants him._

"_He'd say to avoid you and if possible" Naruto shot his head up which caused Danzo to flinch a little. His eyes turned from sapphire blue to blood red with slits. "Kick your ass if you try anything funny. You want to play the blackmail game fine I too have several secrets about you Danzo." _

"_And what secrets could you know about." Danzo asked curious if the boy even knew any of his secrets._

"_There are a few like you aiding Hanzo of the Salamander without the village during the Second Great Ninja War to wipe out a certain group of ninja who wanted to overthrow a tyrant and free the land they lived in." Danzo's visible eye went wide. How this brat get a hold of this information. It was only for his eyes only. Naruto saw this and smirked. "Or you helping Orochimaru of the Sannin in his experiments and helping him escape from the village 4 years ago or you killing and destroying the people and families from the village Hidden in the Woods or kidnapping children from orphanages and other villages or aiding the Hyuga bitches in stealing and selling clan Jutsus for money and personal gain. Shall I go on?" Danzo gritted his teeth. How could this brat get a hold of this information? No one but he and his ROOT were aware of these secrets and information but where did the runt learn this? Just where?_

"_You've caused so many problems that I won't be surprised you'll be the cause for the Leaf's destruction. Face it Danzo you'll never be Hokage. The second Hokage knew if you were Hokage this village would be destroyed and be burning from the inside out. Civilians and ninjas alike will have either killed each other or moved out by now. You care about yourself and only yourself that why you'll remain the one thing you will always be." _

"_Oh and what's that?"_

"_A coward." Before Danzo could answer Naruto's remark a kunai landed at the center of the clearing and out of the bushes came three figures. It was Asuma, Hiruzen and Itachi. _

"_Hey Naruto I didn't know you were having a party. I would have brought some guests." Asuma greeted his surrogate nephew before pulling out his thrive knives and glaring at Danzo and Co. Hiruzen stepped forward._

"_Danzo what are doing here? You have no business here. Now I suggest you leave Naruto alone or else." But one of the ROOT ANBU foolishly attacked. Naruto saw this "Wind Style: Wind Blade." A numerous number of blades made entirely out of wind surrounded and killed the anbu. Danzo was surprised by sheer force and power of the attack. It killed his Anbu leaving hundreds of cuts thru the trees and ground and a bloody corpse. _

"_Danzo whatever plan you have for me or this village it will never come true. You're a coward. You make others do your work while you hide in the shadows like coward you are. Now leave or you and your drones will be leaving in a body bag." Naruto said as he started charging his wind armor. Danzo knew he couldn't take Naruto at least not yet with Hiruzen, Asuma and Itachi around. _

"_Fine Sarutobi. I will leave the boy alone for now but he will be my weapon soon enough. Oh and Naruto." Naruto looked Danzo like he had already accomplice something._

"_What cripples?" Asuma snickered at the nickname. _

"_Have fun with your no longer family." Naruto's eyes went wide then he thru a couple of hand signs. Danzo disappeared with a smirk on his face before getting hit with a Fire Style: Fire Dragon Ball. A dragon made of fire and size of a mansion. Naruto screamed as he punched the burned trees till his knuckles were bleeding. "Damm you Danzo. Damm you asshole." As tears ran down the blonde boy's cheeks as he continued to destroy the burned trees standing in front of him. Hiruzen grabbed the heartbroken boy and hugged him trying to calm him down. Naruto cried in his grandfather figure's shoulder unable to stand the pain any longer. After Naruto had calmed down Hiruzen decided to ask Naruto of Danzo's presence earlier._

"_Naruto why was Danzo and his ROOT here for and what did he mean by no longer family?" Naruto stared at his grandfather before looking to the ground. Hiruzen saw this and knew something bad has happened and he's not going to like it._

"_The crippled bastard wanted to talk to me and try to convince me to join his ROOT Anbu again but failed. So he tried to blackmail me after I showed a little ok a lot of disrespect for his old crippled ass. I even unveiled some of the skims he's done a few during the Second Great Ninja Wars and him aiding the escape of your former student Orochimaru of the Sannin." Hiruzen eyes went wide when he heard this. Danzo aided Orochimaru in his escape from the village. Why didn't he see it sooner Orochimaru was always around Danzo and the two were always secretive towards each other? 'Dammit why didn't I see it before? I should've known Danzo was behind this. He will pay for this.' _

"_But that's not the worst of it." Hiruzen turned his attention back to Naruto in order to find out what had happened earlier. "Early this morning the clan elders came over to the house and told that they needed a few signatures from Minato and Kushina." Even since the two ignored Naruto to the point where he couldn't take it, Naruto stopped calling them mom and dad and decided to use their names instead. "Then they said that I was required to sign the document as well. At first I thought it looked like an ordinary document and I didn't want to sign it but Minato and Kushina forced me to sign it. After three of signed it I received a paper cut from it. Then I noticed the drops of blood starting to form into a seal." Hiruzen was now starting to worry. "But the elders saw this and quickly seal it away and left. I knew something was up so I sent a shadow clone to find what that document truly was. Gramps that thing had two seals aside from the Hokage's and Clan head's seals."_

"_What were these seals Naruto?" Hiruzen asked fearing for the worst._

"_The first one was a genjutsu seal. It can hide its presence from even the Sharingan and Byakugan. When I unsealed the genjutsu seal I… I couldn't believe what it was. I just couldn't." Naruto cried in his grandfather's shoulder as the pain he released was unbearable._

"_Naruto what was the document you found."_

"_I…it was… an exile and…disownment document." Naruto continued to cry in his grandfather's shoulder. Hiruzen was shocked to hear this. Minato and Kushina had not only disowned Naruto but exiled him from their clan as well. Itachi was looking at his younger brother with sympathy while Asuma was releasing fit of rage and curses. Hiruzen was downright pissed. How could they this to the poor boy?_

"_But that's not the worst of it." The three adults turned back to Naruto. "The second seal on the document was a forbidden blood seal. Gramps you know this one. You were the one that forbid anyone from ever using this ever again. You labeled it as a Z Rank."_

_Hiruzen was starting to sweat a little. If it was something that he forbid from ever being used again then he knew it has to something terrible especially if it's a Z Rank jutsu. A rank that mean instead death or facing a fate far worse than that. "Naruto what the name and description of the seal." Hiruzen asked fearing for the worst of the worst. Naruto was trembling trying to say name of the very seal that has brought death to hundreds and thousands. This seal was the destroyer, the deadliest and the most feared of all seals known within the Elemental Nation._

"_It… it was the…Shi… It was the Shimigami Blood Seal." Hiruzen almost had a heart attack. He never thought after all these years he would ever hear that accursed name ever again. 'My god. Minato Kushina what have you done? What caused you to this to your own son? How could the two of you betray him like this?' Hiruzen saw that Naruto was still trembling. He knew the powers of the seal and what it can do as did Naruto. As the son of the Hokage and two seal masters Naruto has secretly studied seals of all form and caliber even the forbidden ones so he would understand the workmanship and the effects of the seal down to very last detail from the Hokage's and Clan library. 'I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through right now Naruto but I'll make sure we see thru this I swear it my grandson.' Asuma and Itachi were staring blankly at the two of them. The two wanted to know what was going._

"_Dad why do look like you almost had a heart attack and what's so special about that seal Naruto was talking about." Asuma asked as Itachi wanted to know about this seal as well. To make Hiruzen Sarutobi the Professor and God of Shinobi sweat and scare him like this means that it's not something to be taken lightly._

"_The Shimigami Blood Seal is a forbidden Blood Seal. Its powers were once said to be given by the Shimigami himself. The moment the seal is placed it cannot be removed unless the two or more that had their blood to form the seal are dead or one of the blood signs is dead. It is to be said that it is the Shimigami himself will stand before you and take your soul in front of everyone." This caught Asuma and Itachi completely off guard. A seal that can only be broken if all the blood relate that formed the seal are all dead and the appearance of the Shimigami in board daylight. Such a seal is truly terrifying indeed. "But that's not the worst of what that accursed seal could do."_

"_What do mean Lord Sarutobi? What else can this do?" Itachi asked curious of what other powers this seal possesses. Hiruzen looked at Naruto to tell them if it's alright to them. Naruto just nodded. Hiruzen just sighed. He knew there was going to be a conflict after this. He just knew it._

"_That was the first reason. The second reason why I forbid anyone from using this seal ever again was because it also had the power to destroy the blood relationship between parent and child. Meaning Naruto is longer Minato and Kushina's son. And it also means he is no longer an Uzumaki nor is he a Namikaze. And that accursed has the power to destroy the souls of one that die by its power." Hiruzen explained as he tried to calm his crying grandson down. Asuma and Itachi were completely blown away. Naruto just lost rights of his clan and his blood as well. But will also have his soul destroyed by the Shimigami himself. Asuma was destroying some of the trees as Itachi was trying his best not to slaughter the Uzumaki-Namikazes from they have done._

"_Dad I say we go have a chat with Minato and Kushina about this. Neglecting him is one thing but this. This is gone too far."_

_Itachi nodded at this. "I agree with Asuma Lord Sarutobi. This has indeed gone too far. Naruto has done nothing wrong. Yet he is neglected, hated and abused. But now they throw him like some kind garbage. And what's worse they have signed Naruto's name to death I will not allow this and I'm holding every fiber of my body from slaughtering them where they stand."_

"_You guys don't need worry about them." Everyone turned to Naruto who was getting up from his grandfather's shoulder. "I've been planning this for some time now so I think it's best if I told you." The three men looked at Naruto with confused looks on their faces._

"_Tell us what Naruto?" Hiruzen asked him_

"_I've been planning on leaving the village."_

"_WHAT. WHEN. WHY." Was the only thing three of them were able to ask._

"_I've had enough of how this village and my 'no-longer-family-and-clan' have been treating me. Plus I'll never be able to live freely without those dogs Minato sends to watch me suffer. I've decided on leaving tonight and don't worry about telling Sakura. I already told her and her parents about this. Besides gramps you know if I stay I'll never train properly and most probably be forced to live as a civilian instead of a ninja? Plus I won't be able to defend myself and I'll be a target in more ways than one and I'm already placed on the village's most hated list as the biggest target of all. I've made up mind and I won't change it." Hiruzen sighed. He knew once Naruto's made up his mind it's almost impossible to change it. He didn't want his grandson to leave but he knew Naruto was right in every way possible. If he was in the village he won't get peace aside from those that care for him and he'll still be hated but when outside the village he could get stronger and gain experience as well as useful knowledge that can help in the future. Hiruzen knew it was a tough decision but he decided it was best for Naruto._

"_Very well Naruto. If you insist on leaving then I won't stop you."_

_Asuma and Itachi were shocked by this. "Dad you can't be serious." Itachi nodded in agreement with Asuma. Besides missing-nin there are those from the Village Hidden in the Stones. Naruto would most probably be targeted by them due to being a carbon copy of his father. He'll be killed if they saw him._

"_Naruto has made up his mind. He's suffered enough as it is. And now he has almost nothing from holding back from leaving the village. Only a few of us have ever cared about Naruto and his well being. He sees us as a family and we must let go if he were to become stronger. I know this is not something we want for Naruto. But try to see it from his point of view." Asuma and Itachi just sighed. They knew it was a bad idea but they also knew that if Naruto would most likely be tortured continuously if he stayed in the village. It was pure logic._

"_Alright Naruto meet us at the Uchiha Clan Compound at 9pm tonight. Alright sport." Asuma said as he ruffled Naruto's hair a little._

"_Don't worry Uncle Asuma. I promise I'll be back before the genin exams." Naruto gave him a foxy grin._

"_Alright then best get everything ready for tonight." Itachi left in a swirl of Fire. It was one of Naruto's Elemental Body Flicker Jutsus that he taught to them. "Alright then see you at 9 Naruto." Asuma and Hiruzen left a swirl of Wind and Earth. Naruto went back to his training aware of the prying eyes that have watching him the whole time. It was none other than Hinata Hyuga. Naruto sensed this and quickly put up a barrier to block the so-called-psycho-bitch's Byakugan before disappearing._

_Hinata couldn't find him with her Byakugan. She felt frustrated but then she was grinning like a mad woman. "So Naruto's leaving the village in two nights. No matter I'll just sneak out to find and follow him and I'll be with him all alone without those whores around. Just me and Naruto. Hehehehahaha." What Hinata heard was Naruto leaving the village two nights from today when he was actually leaving tonight. He had a feeling that Hinata would stalk him again so he placed a barrier that would disrupt the Byakugan's sight causing some confusion. Now that Naruto was in the clear he went back to his training. Hopefully tonight he could leave without being caught in another fox hunt. But he doesn't how wrong he was going to be._

**END OF FLASHBACK AND MEMORIES**

These were the memories of our hero before the ambush. Right now Naruto is dragged unconsciously and tied up in an abandoned warehouse. Naruto's belongings were sealed away in an invisible storage seal in his right arm so no one could steal or destroy them. The group of Naruto haters and so-called avengers gathered around with their weapons and such. Naruto was trying to regain consciousness but every time he did someone would knock him out cold. A whole day and night filled with torture, beating and worst of all the raping of an innocent child. That's right Naruto was raped.

A fat pig like man unzipped his pants letting it fall. He took his out and without any warning he plunged it into Naruto asshole. He cries in agony the man continuous to break his ass. Kurama couldn't do anything but watch due to Danzo's seal as Naruto was raped right in front of him. Kurama wanted nothing more than to kill the fools in front of him for doing this to his kit. After an hour they started to beat him up until he was a bloody pulp and finally they smashed his head with a six-inch thick iron bar to the side of the head knocking him completely unconscious. Beaten to a bloody pulp, severely cut throughout his body, mentally scarred and tortured and raped. Naruto was hung over a pipe naked and completely lifeless.

"HAHAHAHAHA. THE DEMON'S DEAD. FINALLY WE HAVE AVENGED OUR FALLEN FRIENDS AND FAMILY." One of the Naruto haters yelled out.

"Now let's get rid of this demon's body from our village once and for all before anyone notices this." Another man said.

"Where should we dispose of this filth?" One of them asked. "I know let's end it where it all began." Everyone looked the turtle masked Anbu as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" "I mean let's throw him where that once fought." One of them asked. "And that would be?"

"The Valley of End." Everyone in the got what he was trying to say?

"Yeah let's get rid of him there. No one would find him there. The river will drag him away from here with the injuries we gave him he'll never survive."

They untied him, beat him up again and stuffed him in a sack before the anbu sealed it away. They arrived at the edge of the land of Fire. The final battle site of the two legendary shinobi Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The Valley of End. The anbu unsealed the sack and threw Naruto out of it. The rest of them started another round of beating him up. The turtle masked anbu grabbed the naked boy by hair, dangling him over the giant statue of Hashirama Senju by the giant waterfall.

"Consider this my plan to get rid of you fool. You took my sister and my mother from me now you will die and no one will miss you. SAY GOODBYE DEMON." He flung Naruto straight into the river before vanishing from the site. Naruto couldn't move he couldn't call for help or use his chakra. He was done for.

'Is this it? Am I really going to die like this?' The last thing Naruto saw was a bright red flash before falling into the darkness.

* * *

**THIS IS AN ALTERED VERSION AT THE END OF POWER RANGERS SUPER MEGA FORCE WHERE MONSTERS OF UNKNOWN ORIGINS AND DIMENSIONS ATTACK THEM AND THE TIME FORCE RANGERS WHO CAME TO ASSIST THEM BEFORE RETURNING TO THEIR TIME. THE GEARS, WEAPONS AND MEGAZORDS ARE ALL TIME FORCE ORIGINAL WITH A MIX OF OTHER POWER RANGERS GEARS AND KAMEN RIDER. BUT THE MAIN HEROES ARE THE TIME FORECE RANGERS AND THEIR NOBLE SACRCIFICE. NONE OF THIS IS REAL COMPARED TO ORIGINAL SUPER MEGA FORCE.**


	3. Chapter 3:ENTER POWER TIME RANGER

CHAPTER 3: ENTER POWER TIME RANGERS DIMENSION

Naruto woke up slowly opening his eyes. He was covered in some bandages. Most of his injuries including his inner injuries were completely healed although he did feel a little sick to his stomach. He got up grabbed the garbage bin beside his bed and started puking. After awhile he felt a little better but he was still feeling under the weather for now he wanted answers. Naruto laid back on the bed as he was trying to recall what had happened. Where is he? What had happened during his fall at the Valley of the End? And more importantly who saved him from his death?

**FLASHBACK**

_After his training he was ambushed by some Anbu and Jonin who beat him up till he was unconscious. A few hours later a bloody and beat up Naruto made his way home only to be greeted with a slap from both his parents for being late, been insulted by his godparents and was forced to spar his siblings in a two on one sparring session. Jiraiya and Tsunade were the ones who suggested this. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the symbol for 'Oil' (__油__, __abura__), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. _

_Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well while Tsunade was wearing a grass-green haori with the symbol for __gamble__ (__賭__, __kake__) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest. _

"_Consider this your punishment coming home late and for not answering our questions." Naruto was in no condition to fight let alone able to defend him. But he somehow managed to defeat the two brats he calls siblings. But what he didn't see was Minato's Rasengan making an impact to Naruto's torso. Then out of the blue Kushina used her Chakra Chains and struck Naruto with them. Tsunade used her chakra enhanced fist to punch the defenseless boy into a tree breaking it in two. _

_Jiraiya summoned a medium but heavyweight toad on Naruto. After the damage was done Minato sent a couple of Shadow Clones to pick up the unconscious children and have them in their rooms after Tsunade was done healing their injuries. Once they were gone Minato focused his attention back to Naruto who was struggling to get back up. Minato punched and beat up Naruto once again and started calling him a monster, a demon and that he should have died after the sealing. The others soon followed until the poor boy was not moving. Inside the seal, Kurama was ready to unleash hell itself on the Uzu-Namis and the two remaining Sannin. He was about to take charge in slaughtering them when Kurama noticed Naruto's chakra level was starting rise at an expediential rate._

_Something happened after that. Something snapped inside Naruto. His chakra suddenly flared like a geyser but he placed a barrier so no one could sense it. His wounds were starting to heal at a tremendous pace. His eyes were filled rage, hurt but most of all betrayal. In a blink of an eye Naruto placed paralyzing seals on everyone making sure that they can't move before completely destroying them with his Flash Step. No one could follow his movement. He was technically faster than Minato and before they knew what had happened the damage was already been done. He broke Tsunade's right arm, her leg, a black eye, bruised torso and shattered her jaw. _

_Jiraiya's head was bleeding as well as his shoulders hands and kneecaps. His rib cracked and has a gash in his stomach. Kushina's legs were severely injured and she had her arms broken, a couple of cracked ribs and kidney punctured. Minato's jaw was shattered, his ribs cracked, several cuts, his fingers broken, his right eye blackened and both left arm and leg broken. Naruto sent a couple of clones to gather his stuff. Once they returned they were attacked by Natsumi and Menma. Before they could attack Naruto countered with the same move. Natsumi had a left black eye, broken wrists, bruised torso and bleeding arms. Menma was bleeding from head to torso, his arms and legs broken, broken ribs and a punctured kidney. _

_Natsumi and Menma were unconscious but the adults were still barely conscious. Naruto walked up to Minato and kicked him in the stomach. Same thing with Kushina. Jiraiya was kicked and stepped on hard in the balls before having his jaw busted. Tsunade was suffering from almost having her arms ripped off and now her right leg was broken as well. Naruto looked at them with the look of disgust on his face and pure uncontrollable rage in his eyes. He practically yelled out how he felt about them. _

"_SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME. YOU NEVER ONCE CARED IF I LIVED OR DIED. YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN AND LEFT ME TO ROT. THE NEGLECT, ABUSE, BEATING,TORTURE, MOLEST, BEING EXPERIMENTED ON, USED AS A RAGDOLL FOR PERSONAL TRAINING AND HAVING BEING POISENED BY YOU AND THIS VILLAGE ENDS TONIGHT." Everyone's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Naruto was letting out all his frustrations that they and the villagers have caused him especially when he was being poisoned and experimented on. How could they have not notice? How much have they truly neglected him? _

_He pointed at Minato and Kushina. "YOU AND YOUR BITCH USE ME AS A SCAPEGOAT TO VENT OUT YOURS AND FUCKING VILLAGERS FRUSTRATION TO THE POINT OF NEARLY KILLING ME ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY. YOU NEVER CARED EVEN IF I WAS DYING OF STARVATION. THAT'S RIGHT YOU STUPID FUCKING FANGIRL BITCH I HAD NEVER BEEN FED BY YOU SINCE I WAS THREE. I HAD GET OWN FOOD TO THE POINT THAT I WAS FORCED TO EAT OUT OF GARBAGE CANS BECAUSE BESIDES ICHIRAKU'S NO RESTAURANT WOULD EVER SERVE ME WITHOUT TRYING TO POISON ME OR HAVING THROW OUT BY THE HAIR OR AFTER A BEATING. I ALMOST DIED ON SEVERAL OCCOASIONS BECAUSE OF THAT. AND IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH EVERYDAY I'M BEATEN AND TORTURED TO THE POINT THAT I'VE SEEN THE SHIMIGAMI QUIET A FEW TIMES AS WELL. I WAS ALREADY AT HER DOORSTEP AND I WAS ALMOST SENT STRAIGHT TO HELL A FEW TIMES AS WELL." _

_The two parents couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naruto was forced to eat out of garbage cans or he would be eating poisoned food made by restaurants and villagers because he was forgotten during lunch or dinner time or risk having starved to death. Kushina was crying. She remembered how she would forget to cook for Naruto. How he would always be sent to his room without dinner or having anything to eat. He must have been so hungry that he had no choice but to resort to eating out of garbage cans just to suppress his hunger or risk from having being poisoned from the food the villagers make him eat. But what truly sacred and hurt them both was that their Naruto, their own son had actually met and faced the Shimigami on several times after his beating and torture he received from the villagers. Just how much have they truly neglected him? _

_Just what had they been doing when all this was happening? Kushina was crying uncontrollably. What kind of a mother was she? Her baby boy had literally been put through hell and she had done nothing to prevent it or to help her son in his time of need. Instead she just left him to suffer not caring what happens to him. Minato wasn't fairing any better. He was the Hokage, a clan head but most of all he was a father. He was supposed to protect and care for his children but he let his son, his own flesh and blood suffers not even caring if Naruto lived or died. All this just to keep the villagers happy and show them why he was the Hokage. And now he's paying the price for his mistakes. _

_He then pointed at Jiraiya. "YOU WOULD USE AS DECOY TO DISTRACT THE WORKERS AT THE HOT-SPRINGS SO NO ONE WOULD DISTURB YOUR FUCKING RESEARCH. BULLSHIT RESEARCH YOU DICKLESS PERVERT. YOU EVEN USED ME AS A REPLACEMENT IF YOU GET CAUGHT PEEKING ON NAKED WOMEN AND HAVE ME RECEIVE YOUR BEATINGS OR JOIN THEM IN BEATING ME UP." Jiraiya lowered his head in shame. It was true. He did use Naruto as decoy and distraction for his research and his escape or he would sometimes join in the beating. He didn't care what happened to the boy. As long as his research went off perfectly he didn't have a care in the world._

_He then pointed at Tsunade but this time releasing a huge amount of Killing Intent. "YOU WORTHLESS MOTHER FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MEDIC. HOW YOU BECAME A MEDIC IS BEYOND ME WHEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ACTING AND AN ACTUAL POISONED VICTIMS. EVERYTIME I CAME TO GET THE POISON OUT OF MY SISTEM OR AN INJURY HEALED YOU WOULD EITHER CHASE ME AWAY SAYING THAT I WAS TRYING TO WASTE YOUR TIME OR YOU WOULD PUNCH ME THRU SEVERAL WALLS BREAKING A FEW OF MY BONES ALONG THE PROSES." Tsunade looked down with shame. Everytime when Naruto came to see she would indeed punch him or chase him away not even caring what he had to say or to see his injuries. _

"_DOES ANY ONE OF YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS, WHAT I WAS GIVEN AND RECEIVED FOR THEM OR SHOWED ANY INITIATIVE TO SHOW ME ANY LOVE OR AT LEAST CHECK IF I'M ALIVE OR YOU ASSUMED THAT I WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY THE VILLAGERS IS THAT IT." Minato and Kushina tried to recall something anything that they did for Naruto but nothing. They couldn't remember anything they did for Naruto except beat him, shun him and yell at him. Naruto took off his shirt. He was still healing but some of the wounds and deep scars were still visible to them. _

"_THIS." As he pointed at the scars and wounds he had endured for three years. "THIS RIGHT HERE. ALL THESE WOUNDS AND SCARS ON MY BODY THIS IS WHAT I WENT THROUGH FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS. THIS WAS I HAD TO ENDURE FOR THREE YEARS WHILE YOU ALL PLAYED HAPPY FAMILY." They really didn't want to believe it. Especially Minato and Kushina. This was what Naruto went thru. The brutal scars and wounds on his body was his daily routine done to him done by the villagers. If this beating that they have received didn't open their eyes to the mistakes they made with Naruto then they're still as blind as ever._

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THRU WHAT I SUFFERED AND I HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE THOSE DAILY BEATING AND TORTURE." As lowered his head the bangs covering his eyes as Naruto clenched the fist until blood was dripping from his knuckles as he remembered every painful beating he received from the villagers. _

"_YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. YOU WANTED ME DEAD FROM THE START DIDN'T YOU? I WAS TO BE WEAK AND BE USED AS A SCAPEGOAT. I'M SUPPOSED TO A DEMON TO THEM AND MY OWN FAMILY IS THAT IT. AM I NOT YOUR SON MINATO KUSHINA? AM I A MONSTER TO EVERY ONE OF YOU? AM I REALLY NOT WORTH ANYTHING TO YOU?" Naruto said in a tone filled with pure hatred and sorrow. They didn't answer his question. They couldn't due to being in shock and fear. They couldn't even look at Naruto without feeling guilty. He then looked up to them. _

_They saw the deadly glare Naruto was giving them. It was like they were seeing the Shimigami herself and killing intent he was releasing was even greater than the Nine Tails. They couldn't speak they were paralyzed by both the glare and the killing intent itself even after Naruto had removed the paralyzing seals of them they couldn't move or even utter to make a sound. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE WITH THIS FAMILY AND THIS VILLAGE BUT MOST __**I'M DONE WITH YOUUU?" **__Naruto's words were dripping with pure venom as he pointed at all 6 of them. _

"_YOU WANTED ME GONE FINE THEN AS OF THIS MOMENT I AM NO LONGER NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE. FROM NOW ON I'M JUST NARUTO. AND AS OF THIS MOMENT FORT YOU ARE ALL DEAD TO ME AS I AM DEAD TO YOU." Both Minato and Kushina couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naruto had not only just disowned himself from the clan and as their son but also in Naruto's eyes they're dead to him as he is to them. The two parents didn't know what say or do. They were speechless and helpless. _

"_I'M LEAVING THIS PRISON AND TORTURE FACILITY YOU CALL A HOME AND THIS HELLHOLE OF A VILLAGE. AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU EVEN IF I'M BROUGHT BACK DEAD." Now the four adults were shocked to hear this. Naruto was leaving. The home he lived in for six years was nothing but a prison and a torture facility to him as the village was nothing but a hellhole where he had suffered beating, torture and many more. And he was never going to return home, return to them even if he was brought back dead. _

"_YOU KUSHINA ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME UZUMAKI AS IS TSUNADE AND VERY UZUMAKI IN THIS CLAN. YOU BROKE YOUR WORD TO LADY MITO. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND THE VERY THING SHE KEPT SACRED." Kushina's and Tsunade's eyes went wide when they heard this. _

'_The most sacred thing that Lady/Grandma Mito was to never Oh no.' the two women finally realized what Naruto meant. _

"_THAT'S RIGHT YOU TRAITOROUS BITCHES. YOU ABANDONED THE ONE LAW ALL UZUMAKI'S ARE BOUND SACRED TO FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE CLAN ITSELF. TO NEVER ABONDON BLOOD." This time it was Minato and Jiraiya whose eyes went wide. The one most sacred law of the Uzumaki Clan. The only law that any Uzumaki would die protecting no matter what the cost. They knew how the Uzumaki's would never sell out, betray or abandon their families no matter what. To abandon blood is to disown blood. No longer apart of the clan or you'll be forced to endure unbearable punishment. _

"_TO ABANDON BLOOD IS TO DISOWN BLOOD. THOSE WHO BREAK THIS SACRED LAW ARE FOREVER NEVER TO RETURN TO ENDURE PUNISHMENT BY THE HAND OF THE SHIMIGAMI HERSELF. I'VE NEVER ABANDONED MY BLOOD BUT YOU HAVE. YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR IT AS WELL. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW FAMILY NOW THAT I'M OUT OF THE PICTURE BECAUSE AS OF NOW I'M NO LONGER YOUR SON NOR AM I AN UZUMAKI OR A NAMIKAZE. GOODBYE AND I PRAY TO KAMI THAT I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN BECAUSE I'M DONE LIVING IN THIS HELLHOLE OF A HOUSE AND VILLAGE._

_AND DON'T BOTHER SENDING ANY HUNTER-NIN OR ANBU AFTER ME OR PLACING ME IN THE BINGO BOOK BECAUSE I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED IN THE NINJA ACADEMY PLUS I'M A CIVILIAN SO HAH. ONCE MORE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS. ALL OF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TONIGHT. THE TWO OF YOU HAVE ALREADY SIGNED MY DEATH AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW THAT YOUR BURDEN AND DEMON IS LEAVING AND NEVER TO RETURN EVER AGAIN. GOODBYE __**YOU TRAITOROUS DISGRACE TO THE**__**NAME UZUMAKI BITCH AND AN EMBARESSMENT TO ALL MOTHERS AND YOU THE INSULT TO THE NAME HOKAGE AND GIVING FATHERS EVERYWHERE A BAD NAME JUST LIKE THOSE TRAITOROUS HYUGAS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.**__"_

_Every word struck them like poison dripped kunai that ran straight thru their heart as they saw Naruto leave without even turning back to see them one last time. Naruto could hear Minato and Kushina calling his name trying to convince him to stay. He ignored their calls and cries as they have ignored his. Naruto knocked them out before walking away. They saw Naruto walked away from them before falling into the darkness. As he walked out of the Uzu-Nami Clan Compound before Flash Stepping over to the Uchiha Clan Compound not even caring what will happen to his former family._

_Kurama was happy that Naruto managed to get the thing that had been making Naruto go insane of his chest plus he was able to get 5 tails worth of his chakra back. But he couldn't sense any demonic entity in his chakra or in his body or soul anymore. It's like Naruto's a filter that cleansed his demonic presence during the sealing and same thing happened with his chakra. Yet now he somehow feels stronger than ever before. Could it be that Naruto's chakra and will made even stronger before absorbing his chakra back. Kurama knew he would find the answer soon enough and went back to sleep. Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Compound where everyone had gathered for his departure. The Haruno's, the Sarutobi's, the Uchiha's including Shisui, Misuko and the Ichiraku's. They were all there waiting for Naruto to arrive. _

_When the doors opened everyone turned see was not what they had expected. Naruto was covered in blood, his clothes torn and several bruises. Before they could as what had happened Naruto asked Mikoto if he could take a shower first. She nodded and showed him to the bathroom. After a nice hot shower and a set of changed clothes Naruto threw away the blood covered clothes and went to the living room where everyone was waiting. The first he saw was Sakura tackling him into a hug and checking him for any signs of injuries. For quite some time Sakura has been training with Misuko as her apprentice in the arts of being a medic. She knew her chakra control was better than a Hyuga's thanks to the training she and Naruto went thru. _

_In just two years Naruto had trained Sakura, Sasuke and Satsuki in chakra control, sealing arts, mastering their Jutsus with the use of very little chakra but able to do more damage, stealth, becoming one with nature and your elemental nature, their five senses and instincts, increase their speed, strength, stamina and chakra reserves with and without using the seals Naruto placed on them, trap making and mastering their elements. Sometimes even the adults, Teuchi, Ayame and Konohamaru or little Kono as Naruto would call him would join in during their training session and create their own Jutsus as well. And it definitely helped a lot especially for Hiruzen who was feeling like the same way he was back in his prime. Sasuke's mastered his elemental nature that consists of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Earth. Satsuki has mastered her elemental nature that consists of Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. Sakura's was somehow truly surprisingly when she had mastered her elemental nature consisting of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth similar to Naruto's as well. _

_Itachi's was surprised as he gained two more elements that were Wind and Earth. Now he has Fire, Water, Wind and Earth elements in his arsenal as well as Shisui who also gained the same elemental nature as Itachi. Same goes for the Hiruzen and Asuma as somehow both men have also gained two more elemental natures in their arsenal. Hiruzen somehow gained both elements consisting of both Water and Wind while Asuma gained Earth and Lightning. Misuko who only had Water element was surprised when training with Naruto she had somehow gained three additional elemental natures that consists of Wind, Earth and Lightning added to her arsenal. Even Mikoto and Fugaku also gained an additional elemental nature. Mikoto had gained Water and Wind while Fugaku was Earth and Wind. _

_For some reason everyone around Naruto had gained one similar elemental nature and that is Wind. No one knows why but whenever Naruto tests them in their elements Naruto would always use Wind in his battles. It could be that the influence of the Wind element coming from Naruto caused a small chain reaction causing all of them to gain the Wind element except Asuma who already a Wind user. Either way it was worth it. During their training Naruto helped Sasuke and Satsuki unlock their Sharingan and taught them that they are not to always depend on their eyes but sharpen their other senses as well. Even Itachi showed them why they should never always depend on their eyes but to sharpen their senses and instincts as well. Ever since then the group became more powerful than ever before. _

_The adults, Misuko, Shisui and Itachi would take the time to show them the basics in survival, kenjutsu, strategy, political negotiation, infiltration, properly handling their weapons, combat practice with and without weapons, hunting, medical assistants, cooking, outsmarting and outmaneuvering your opponents and basic knowledge about the village and on the Five Great Nations. And thanks to their increase in chakra reserves and the use of their shadow clones they were able to adapt and learn things faster and save time as well. Especially for the adults who practically thanked Naruto from saving them from the bane of all existence paperwork. Hiruzen was never felt happier in his entire life. He taught Naruto was a blessing sent to them by Kami himself for finding a way to defeat the accursed paperwork. Everyone expect Teuchi and Ayame were beyond Kage Level in skill, strength, speed, knowledge, power and chakra. Though the four six year olds were highly skilled they lack experience and real world confrontations but will gain it soon enough. Teuchi and Ayame had to run their ramenstand but they had been able to pick up some self defense lessons from them during their day off._

_Now back to the story. Sakura who was so worried about him started checking him to the point of striping him to his boxers to see for even a single injury, cut or giant gash. Misuko just giggled at her apprentice's antics. The girl cared for Naruto so much she forced him to strip just to check if he's injured. But who knows she just might have a perverted intuition for doing this after all Naruto is cute to look at now wait till he's older. Misuko imagined an older and handsome Naruto being forced by an older more beautiful Sakura to strip down naked and having her perverted ways with him. She then imagined her and Itachi doing it as she moans his name as continues to have his way with her. _

_Blood started to drip from her nose as her cheeks were flushed red as the perverted images started to fill her head. Itachi saw this, took a handkerchief and wiped the blood of her nose. Misuko mumbled a 'thank you'. Shisui saw this and decided to tease the couple only to receive a fist from Misuko to the back of the head sending him face first to the floor as she puffs her cheeks and pouts, her cheeks redder then before while Itachi and the others just laugh at Shisui's mishap. Misuko liked Itachi since their time as Genin but hasn't told him how she felt about him. Shisui began to rant about Misuko's punches only to receive a stronger one this time his face smashed thru the floorboards. After that Shisui wisely shut up. Itachi took a few steps back fearing he might be next to receive her punches like Shisui did while Sasuke, Satsuki and Konohamaru were hiding behind their mother and grandfather completely afraid of the silver haired woman's wrath. Only Kami knows how Sakura could even put up with that woman without facing her wrath of punches._

_After putting his clothes back on Naruto explained what had happened before coming here. He didn't leave out any of the details especially about his fight with his former family. Everyone present were pissed when they heard Naruto was attacked and called a demon just because he beat his brat siblings but they were also glad that Naruto beat the hell out of them and expressed how he felt before he left. Sakura asked him what if they to come after him. Sakura's question did make sense. He did attack his own family not to mention it was the Hokage, his family and the two remaining Sannin. This had everyone worried. Naruto assured them that they will never come after him at least not after a year or two. _

_Everyone in the room gave him a questionable look. He explained to them that he sealed their memories away and replaced them with rogue ninjas attacking them and some of them had managed to escape and destroy the bodies of their comrades before escaping. Naruto explained how he placed a barrier around his former family's house and his Shadow Clones to create the dead bodies and burn them making look like the real thing. They were impressed. Naruto had found a way to trick the Anbu from chasing him and leaving suspicion to someone else. After having dinner and chatting together Naruto decided it was time for his departure. Before leaving everyone present decided to give him a gift each for luck and survival._

_Sasuke was first. His was a bow and a set of arrows. Naruto remembered how he and Sasuke would practice their aim, accuracy and hunting skills. Naruto accepted it and sealed it away. "Sasuke thank you for bow and arrows. You've been a great rival but you were more of a brother to me then a rival and you always will be." Sasuke smiled at this as he gave arm shake and a fist bump. He did consider Naruto a brother and a part of the Uchiha Clan. _

"_Thank you Naruto. I know what your previous family did was unforgivable but you will always have us. We will always be your family Naruto. Come back safe or I'll kick your ass." Naruto just laughed but he did fell happy. He will still have a family waiting for him when he returns. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled when Sasuke said that. Itachi was proud of his brother as was Satsuki._

_Next was Satsuki. Her gift was a pair of daggers a new storage bracelet she had custom just for him. The daggers blade were black as onyx, the hilt was the head of a fox with a ruby like design in the centre. "Thanks for daggers Satsuki. I wish I could stay and teach you the new dagger Jutsu I made for you but here." Naruto handed her a scroll with the symbol for 'Dagger' on it. (__**I decided to use symbols instead of kanji to make it sound cooler.)**_

"_Practice this jutsu carefully and use it only when it's truly necessary. Take care my sweet little sister." Satsuki accepted the scroll. She then hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise. I will fight to protect those I care about. Just come back safe big brother." She did love Naruto but she knew his heart belonged to Sakura but she was never disappointed at the least because she had gained a new big brother._

_Sakura looked at the two and knew that Satsuki loved just as much she must as she loved him. After this she was going to confront her to express her love for Naruto just like she did. She just hoped that Naruto didn't mind Sakura sharing him with Satsuki because she didn't mind at all. Satsuki was the one girl Sakura would ever trust with her own life and if anything she would willingly share Naruto with her when he returns. _

_Next were Itachi and Shisui. Itachi gave him a katana and some jutsus he got as a bonus from his Anbu missions while Shisui gave him a tanto, some scrolls on genjutsu and his teleporting ability. Naruto thanked them for their gifts. Naruto hugged the two of them and said "Thanks guys. You two have always been like my big brothers. Please watch over them and Sakura until I return." _

_They nodded at Naruto's request and hugged their little brother. "We will Naruto. We promise they will be safe until you return." Itachi said ruffling his little brother's hair. _

_Misuko gave him a medic kit with all the tools and medicines, a book on Human Anomaly, human anatomy, basic and advanced medical knowledge and healing. "Thank you Misuko for all the times you helped save my life and were able to be there when I needed someone. Thank you for being big sister."_

_Misuko hugged her little brother. "Be safe Naruto and try not to hurt yourself ok." He nodded and gave her a foxy grin._

_Mikoto gave him some of her advanced Earth and Water Style jutsus she got during the Third Shinobi Wars, some cooking supplies and a cookbook while Fugaku gave him a pair of three clawed gauntlets like arm bracelets __**(they are similar to Logan/Wolverine ademantium claws from X-men)**__ with chakra shields and some Uchiha Clan Fire Style Jutsus he copied just for Naruto. "Thank you Aunt Mikoto Uncle Fugaku for all that you have done for me. The two of you have there for me when I needed you most. To me the two of you have been the mother and father I never had. Thank you. Thank you both so much." _

_Mikoto was crying as she hugged Naruto not wanting to let go. The little blonde has indeed become the son she never had. Ever since Naruto came into their lives she had always treated him like her own son. She tried her best to protect and comfort him as best as she could. She even showed him the love of a mother something Kushina had failed to do. Fugaku felt happy when Naruto said that. Fugaku also did see Naruto as his own son. He just wished that he had taken Naruto in sooner so none of would have happened. He kneeled down and hugged his surrogate son and tries to calm his wife down. _

_Mikoto gave him a kiss on his forehead before wiping her tears away. "Naruto you will always be like a no you are the son I wish I had. You should dedication, determination, compassion and courage. You taught and protected your nindo and those precious to you. I wish we had taken you in so you never had to go through all that pain and loniness." She hugged him once again. _

"_Naruto no matter what you will always be a part of our family." Fugaku said. Naruto thanked them once again. _

_Hiruzen was next. He gave Naruto a map of Elemental Nations and a bow staff made by him and King Enma himself. The staff was made from a strong element that can only be found at the Apes Mountain. Naruto hugged his grandfather the man who was there when he needed some guidance and someone to talk to. _

"_Thanks Gramps for all you've done. You showed and guided me through a lot that's happened. Thank you grandpa Hiruzen." For Hiruzen Naruto was indeed like a no he was indeed his grandson. It hurts to see the young blonde go but he knew that it was the only way for him to be safe. His deepest regret was not beating the living shit out of Minato, his family and his two students for what they have done to Naruto. _

"_Always remember who you are Naruto. The 'Will of Fire' and the love and compassion everyone here will be with you until the end. I wish I never allowed this to happen to you. Take care Naruto. And be safe my grandson." Naruto nodded._

_Asuma gave him a survival kit, a pair of Thrive knives and some cash. "Thanks Uncle Asuma. I'll be sure to take good care of these." Asuma smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. _

"_Come back safe and stronger than before sport." Naruto nodded. Konohamaru gave his big brother a picture of them playing together and a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plating. _

"_Watch over your sisters and listen to grandpa and uncle Asuma until I return Kono. Remember I'll be back to train you myself I promise ok." Konohamaru nodded. Naruto hugged and ruffled his little brother's hair. _

"_Take care little brother and behave."Naruto said as Konohamaru cried in his big brother's chest. He didn't want him to go but it was for the best._

_Teuchi's and Ayame's gifts were some ramen recipes, a few cooking utensils and a long sleeved orange red cloak with black flames at the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the cloak. "Thanks guys. For all the times you allowed me to eat at your stall instead of treating me like every other restaurant and letting me starve. Thank you." Ayame hugged the little boy. _

"_You take care now Naruto. And remember you're always welcome to our stall anytime." Teuchi said as Ayame nodded. _

_Next were Kizashi and Mebuki. Their gifts were a kunai and shuriken set, some clothes, a pair of Sais linked with a black chain, a camera and a photo album to document his memories as he travels. "Thank you. Both of you. You accepted me for who I am and not what others see me. You become my second parents aside from Mother Mikoto and Father Fugaku. You even allowed me to be with Sakura." Sakura blushed when he said that. Everyone saw this and just chuckled. "You let be a part of your family for that I'm grateful. Thank you." _

_The two Haruno's smiled and hugged the little blonde. "No Naruto it is us who should be thanking you. You changed all our lives and you protected and cared for Sakura. Whenever she's with you we know she'll be safe and she has someone watching over her. Come back safe to all of us and to your Sakura." Mebuki said as Kizashi nodded._

_Naruto nodded and said "I promise I will." Last but not least was Sakura. _

_Sakura's gifts were a heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Naruto, a new journal, a new guitar because one of his hobbies is singing and writing songs and something he didn't expect a kiss. Naruto's eyes went wide when Sakura had kissed him on the lips. After a tomato red Naruto and a blushing Sakura hugged Naruto surprising kissed Sakura. Her eyes went wide this time. Hiruzen covered little Kono's eyes not wanting the three year old see this. _

_After the kiss Naruto looked into Sakura's beautiful emerald green eyes and said "Sakura you're the first person that I've ever cared about. You were the first person to ever accept me for who I am and not what I was. You stood by me ever since we've met. I've trusted you with everything I know and love as you have with me because you are someone more precious to me than my own life. I promise I will come back to you no matter what. Until then here." He reached into his pocket and took a beautiful necklace with a rose and pink cherry blossom shaped like gem stone. __**(Imagine a cherry blossom with a rose in the center of its five petals.)**_

_The gemstone was smaller than his locket that it looked like it could be infused together. "I had it made especially for you. I infused it with my chakra so it can't be broken no matter what." He put the necklace around her neck. _

"_Now channel some of your chakra into the gemstone." Sakura did so when 'poof' the gemstone on her turned dark pink almost a light red color. Everyone looked at it curious of what it was supposed to happen. _

"_The reason why I asked you to channel your chakra into the gemstone was to put the finishing touches on it." _

"_What do you mean finishing touches Naruto?" Asked a curious Sakura._

"_The gemstone was not complete without your chakra. I found some gemstones in a cave while training about a year and half and noticed these gemstones seemed unique. Especially the one you're wearing." He said pointing at Sakura's gemstone around her neck._

"_These gemstones somehow have the power to bond with a person's chakra and increase spiritual prowess as well as contain the similarity and prowess of the Hashirama Senju's necklace. You and only you are able to wear it unless you willing allow others or someone similar with your charka and spiritual prowess to wear it." This completely took everyone completely by surprise. The gemstone around Sakura's neck had a similar prowess to Hashirama Senju's necklace. And the necklace could only be worn if Sakura willingly allows others or someone similar with her charka and spiritual prowess to wear it. _

"_Naruto are you sure that these gemstones have a similar prowess Hashirama sensei's necklace." Hiruzen asks wanting to conform his theory about the gemstone's powers._

_Naruto nods. "From what I can tell Kurama was somehow able to sense some of Lord Hashirama's chakra pattern in a similar way within the cave I found the gemstones. He even said that for some reason he felt purified when within the cave. As in whatever demonic presence within him was being purred completely. He also said that powers within these gemstones felt stronger than of Lord Hashirama's." Now this surprised them. If what Naruto says is true then they must protect this cave of gems from anyone who would misuse its power for selfish needs like Danzo. He would definitely jump to the opportunity to take control of the gemstones and its powers._

"_Fortunately we won't be able to find that cave anymore. For some reason the next day I went looking for it again it was no longer there. As if it was never there to begin with." Everyone let out a sign of relief. If what Naruto said was also true then there is no need to worry anymore. _

"_Grandpa I need you to summon Lord Enma for me." Before Hiruzen could ask why Naruto cuts him off. "I have a personal request to ask of him and only him. And this one is really important." Naruto said in a voice that was rarely heard by them. They saw from the way he looked and the tone of his voice they knew it had to something serious. Hiruzen bit his thumb, waved the hand signs and summoned the monkey King Enma. Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. Enma also wears a Leaf Village forehead protector. Enma looked at his summoner and long time friend as to why he was summoned. _

"_Hiruzen may I why have you summoned me here? What is your reason?" Enma asked. He was curious to know why he was summoned. _

_Hiruzen looked at Enma and said "Naruto has requested to see you Enma. He has something to you and only you. Naruto once you're finished let us know we will be waiting in the other room." Naruto nodded as the others left the room living only Naruto and Enma. After some time ago when Hiruzen introduced Enma to Naruto the monkey king had taken a shine to the young blond as Naruto helped Enma is restoring his strength back to his prime. Naruto even helped out some of the apes from Apes Mountain. Enma smiled when he saw Naruto. Enma has always enjoyed Naruto's presence._

"_So Naruto what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." _

"_Lord Enma I have a request to ask of you." This caught Enma completely by surprise. The only time Naruto has ever used 'Lord' when he had something serious to disgust and by the tone in his voice Enma knew how serious Naruto was right now. Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. He unsealed it and out came several documents, photos, videos and a small pouch. Enma was curious of what was within the pouch._

"_Within this pouch there are several gemstones I have collected from a cave I discovered a year and a half ago. This was not any ordinary cave. Kurama's demonic soul was 100% purified when we entered the cave. He no longer has any demonic presence within him after that. But the next day we couldn't find it anywhere. This pouch contains some of the gemstones from the cave." Enma couldn't believe what he had just heard. Naruto had visited the legendary Crystal Gemstone Cave. The cave was rumored to only reveal itself once every hundred years and only those of a pure heart will be chosen to enter and allowed to take a certain amount of its gemstones with them. What Naruto had done was he took an opportunity of a lifetime. The cave possessed a huge amount of spiritual and holy energy that no demon or those of impure intentions would never survive its might and would be found dead. Seeing that Naruto was Kurama's jinchuuriki he was not only able to survive but to be purified by its powers as well. It was also rumored that the last person to see the cave was the first Hokage Hashirama Senju._

"_Naruto do you what these are?" Naruto gave him a curious look. _

"_No master Enma I don't but I do know that these aren't ordinary gemstones right. Seeing as they can infuse themselves with chakra and spiritual powers with the one wearing it." Enma began to explain the contents of the gemstones in his hands. _

"_Naruto you have been given the opportunity of a lifetime. These gemstones came from the Crystal Gemstone Cave. It is rumored to reveal itself to the one that has the purest heart once every hundred years." Naruto was surprised to hear this. He read legends about such thing but never though he would get the chance to see one._

"_That's not all. From what I can tell when you must have been exposed to the huge amounts of spiritual energy within the cave it has most likely made you completely immune to anything demonic but also with you absorbing in as much of it as you could the energy within the cave allowed your body to be healed by the same energy that purified Kurama completely. Seeing that Kurama had no evil intentions or reasons and with you being his jinchuuriki he was able to survive the powers and might of the cave otherwise he would be dead." Naruto looked Enma with his eyes wide as dinner plates while inside the seal Kurama's eyes almost popped out of his head._

_He never knew such a thing would be possible. He knew that his siblings didn't receive Kurama's healing ability like he did even when he doesn't have his chakra Kurama is still able to draw nature energy or Naruto's chakra to form as his own chakra allowing him to heal Naruto completely. Without the soul and body Kurama's chakra would become unstable, destructive and useless to them. It will never provide them with the control and proper usage for them to control over his chakra. Now he finds out that it was after their visit to Crystal Gemstone Cave Kurama's healing ability has increased tenfold. It was truly amazing. But what scared him was the thought of Kurama, his friend and mentor dying or even killed. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if Kurama was dead. _

"_Now then what is it that you really wanted to talk to me about?" Enma asked this time in a serious tone. Naruto reached for another scroll and unsealed it and out came a bracelet like gauntlet with a half an inch white gemstone in the center and the Monkey Clan symbol on it. The gauntlet was made out of chakra conducting steel that enhances the user's chakra to strike at their opponent with great strength and power. It can also store chakra for emergency usages._

"_Master Enma I made this especially for you. This will help you in the upcoming battles should you need a chakra boost. All you have to do is add as much chakra as you need into the gemstone. But I suggest you add some of your chakra into the gemstone after putting it on." Enma accepted the gift and put on his right arm and did as Naruto suggested. Naruto then explained the reasons in doing so. Enma accepted the idea and thanked him for the gift he made him._

"_Now then I would take these gemstones and all these other stuff with you. Please keep them safe until I return. Promise me you will only hand them back once I've returned." Naruto said as sealed away everything back into the scroll and handed it over to Enma. Enma was curious when Naruto said until he returns._

"_Naruto what do you mean by until you return?" Naruto lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyes while tears were starting to run down his cheeks. Enma saw this and that something was wrong. Something must have happened earlier today that he wasn't aware of. _

"_Naruto what happened? Also why were everyone gathered here in the Uchiha Clan Compound?" he knew he have to tell him sooner or later. So it was best if he knew before he left. Naruto told Enma everything that had happened today. From the exile and disownment to the fight he gave his former family. Enma was beyond furious when heard this especially the part where Naruto had attacked and beaten by his own family. But what enraged him even more was that his parents have signed their own son's death. Enma was downright disgusted of the Uzu-Namis for what they have done. Enma hasn't been this mad since Orochimaru's escape where Hiruzen had failed to kill the blasted snake._

"_Naruto I promise as the Monkey King of the Apes I vow to protect these with my life."_

_Naruto nodded. "Thank you Master Enma. I have one final request. Should anything were to happen to me. Anything at all I will write it in a letter addressed to you explaining what must be done." Enma nodded before hugging the young blonde._

"_I know you must be hurt from what they did to you but remember Naruto we will always be here for you." _

"_Thank you Enma. Now let's get back to the others. We've been in here for quiet sometime now." Enma agreed as Naruto shutdown the barrier and walked out of the room Enma had stern look on his face. _

"_Hiruzen is it true? Was Naruto Exiled and Disowned by blood and legal rights from his clan?" _

"_I'm afraid so old friend." Enma was furious. How could something like happen. Especially to Naruto who has done nothing to deserve such a thing. After calming down Enma decided to explain what was the conversation between him and Naruto except the last part of the deal. They were quiet surprised to hear that Naruto had visited the legendary Crystal Gemstone Cave and the very gemstone around Sakura's neck was one of those gemstones. _

"_Well I guess it's time." Naruto sealed up everything into a newly storage seal in his right arm so no one would be able to steal it from him. He looked at the people that have loved him, cared for him and believed in him. Naruto gave them each a hundred sets of the seals and tags so they can use it for their own professional and personal needs. And thanks to his ingenious thinking and design they were able to get to the level they are in right now. Naruto gave Sakura a final hug and kissed her forehead before looking into her sparking emerald eyes. The rosette blushed a little._

"_Sakura it was because of you I've become as strong as I am right now. Do you remember the first day we met?" How could she ever forget that day? The day she met her blonde lover was the greatest day of her life. Ever since that day she became strong, confident and more matured. She even found her knight in shining armour and the one person she would spend the rest of her life with. _

"_Yes Naruto. You were the one who saved me from those bullies and prevented me from being a shuriken practice dummy." Naruto nodded._

"_Yes that's true Sakura but it was actually you who saved me." This caused everyone to give a confused look at him. _

"_On that very day I was already prepared to end my own life." This shocked everyone in the room completely was an understatement. Naruto was ready to end his own life. To kill himself on the he met Sakura. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto. Her Naruto wanted to kill himself. She couldn't even imagine a life without him. The warm smile, the determined look, his foxy grin and how he never gives up and is also willing to protect those he loves and holds dear. She wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. Some of them were thinking throughout the same line while others were stunned to hear Naruto say something like that. Sakura was the one to break to break the silence._

"_N…Naruto why… WHY COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" this completely caught everyone of guard. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started shaking like a ragdoll. Mebuki and Mikoto wanted to intervene but a look from Naruto immediately stopped them in their tracks. _

"_WHY WOULD YOU HAVE WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF? AREN'T WE YOUR FAMILY? AREN'T WE PEOPLE WHO CARE? IF SO THEN WHY NARUTO? WHY?" Sakura cried while pounding in his chest. Naruto hugged her as he tried to calm his rosette down. He knew something like this would but they had the right to know. Especially Sakura. He couldn't keep it within him any longer nor could he go on without telling them. She had almost lost him a few times back but she and everyone else had to know how it began._

"_I'm sorry Sakura. I know it hurts but I needed you all of you to know the truth about that day. Especially the reason why I wanted to end my life." Naruto said while southing Sakura as he calms her down. _

"_On that day before we met I went over to Minato and Kushina for the 97__th__ time and asked if they could train me. They said no. I felt them giving me the cold shoulder but when I asked if we could get something to eat they said ok. I felt happy when they accepted to eat with me after so long. I practically ignored the glares the villagers were giving me because I had finally been able to the two people I wanted to spend some time with. As we walked up to the restaurant Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up and started talking about the stupid prophecy and how it was Natsumi and Menma who were the saviors and bullshit." _

"_Naruto watch your language young man." Mikoto was pulling him by the ear. _

"_I'm sorry mom." She smiled and rubbed his cheeks a little. _

"_It's ok just don't use that sort of in front of Kono again alright." Naruto nodded. He then had a sad look on his face._

"_As I was saying after they finished the four of them started to leave. I felt heartbroken. It took months of trying to convince them at the very least spend even a little time with me. Even that would have been more than enough to see that at least they care for me but no it came crashing down when that idiotic perverted toad Jiraiya and disgraceful insult to the Senju name drunk Tsunade came along." Tears started to run down his cheeks. _

"_They just had to be there and ruin everything. It always ends the same way with anything that involves me is completely forgotten. As if I was never there to begin with. They were about to leave but I tried to stop and convince them to stay for a least little while. Minato and Kushina wanted me to understand that training those two eyesores and whining brats were more important than anything else." _

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_In the private boot of the restaurant a four year old Naruto was trying to convince his 'parents' to at least have with him lunch instead of abandoning him so they focus on training his 'siblings'. _

"_But mum you and dad always have been spend time with Natsumi and Menma and do stuff like this. The two of you even train them while I get nothing. Why am I always left alone? Why is that I'm always left out?" Naruto felt like crying. He really wanted nothing more than to have his parents at least spend some time with him. _

"_Naruto you have to understand why we are doing this. If what Jiraiya sensei says is true then we need to prepare them so they could save the world." Minato said trying calm and convince him to let go train his siblings._

"_Your father's right Naruto if we need to train Natsumi and Menma so they could protect you and everything else. They could even end up helping you in the end. Besides this is more important than some lunch. It's not even going to mean anything." Kushina said brushing him off and wanting to quickly start Natsumi's and Menma's training. Naruto was hurt by his mother's words. He then saw a small glimmer in their eyes. To them it was nothing but an escape plan. That must be it. _

_This whole time was just an excuse to get to believe so they could get away from him. Was he really not worth anything other than being a nuisance and distraction to their perfect life? Naruto didn't care at the very least. He said he wants to spend some time with them then that's what he'll do._

"_I don't want those two to protecting me. I don't care what happens to them even if they did die." Naruto yelled his heart out. His eyes were flashing red and his pupils were almost turned into slits of a fox._

"_Enough of this." Tsunade let out a growl. She was starting to lose her patience. Naruto gave her a glare at her almost making her flinch for some reason but then he looked away._

"_You two go on first Kushina and I will check up to you." The two Sannin just nodded and just went ahead. Minato then turned to Naruto with a disappointed on his face. _

"_Naruto we know you want to have lunch with us but your siblings are our main priority. Like what your pervy godfather said they could not only end up protecting you but the whole village as well. We promise we'll be back as soon as possible." Minato said. "So behave and wait for us here until we come back ok sweetie." Kushina hugged Naruto before exiting the restaurant. _

_Naruto waited and waited for his parents to come back so they could eat together. Hours had passed and still no sign of them. He was very hungry but he didn't care how hungry he was willing to wait and be able to eat with his parents. The employees in the restaurant didn't even bother nor did they care about the 'demon brat'. So long as he's quiet and not ruining their business then they could care less. By the time Naruto knew they weren't coming it was already night time and near closing time. Naruto walked thru the cold night trying to get back home when felt something hit the back of his head and fell down._

_Falling to the ground his vision weary saw a rock with a little red liquid on it. He touched the back the back of his head and saw that the liquid was his blood._

"_Who…who threw that?" Naruto whispered to himself. He slowly turned around to see a mob of angry villagers with rocks and huge sticks in their hands. He could see the evil look in their eyes. He was really scared right now._

"_There is nowhere to run demon. You want affection? Then we'll show you the best affection that you and only you so likely deserve." A man yelled as the mob charged at him. Naruto screamed for his life as he tried to get away from them but failed. They pelted him with rocks and started whacking him with their sticks like a piñata. Almost an hour of beating him up the mob left him in a dark alley. After a bloody beating Naruto was limping his way back home. His head and body was covered in his dried up blood. It then started to rain the blood all over his body was starting to wash of. He was cold, wet, hungry and in pain. _

'_Why am I not surprised by all this? They just abandoned me like they always do. They're probably thinking of some kind of punishment for me as always.' He finally walked up to his home. When he reached the porch the front door opened and standing there were both his parents. They had stern looks on their faces._

"_Where the hell were you? Do you what time it is?" Kushina yelled/scolded him. Naruto just got beaten to a bloody pulp by the villagers and they are yelling at him for coming home late. Typical Minato and Kushina never think to see why he was late? Always jump the gun whenever something like happens? Naruto due to be being in so much pain was unable couldn't even answer. The two knew that they weren't going to get any answers from him so they did what they always do to him. They punish him._

"_Naruto if you don't answer us right now you'll be sleeping outside tonight." Kushina warned him. This took Naruto by surprise. It was autumn season and for anyone who has a brain should know that a child no more matter how old they were wouldn't be able to survive the freakin cold autumn nights especially when it's raining heavily. He was freezing his ass off out there and all they were doing was making worse for him. Naruto wanted to cry his heart out. He wanted his parents to help stop the pain he has been feeling for the past year and half. Minato just sighed. He looked at Naruto and knew this wasn't getting anywhere and it was already very late. He decided to get this over with. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto but since you continue to be stubborn you left us with no other choice. Let's go Kushina." With that he slammed the door shut and activated the security seals and barrier. _

_Naruto couldn't believe it. They did it. They actually locked him out in cold freezing rain. He couldn't even sleep on the porch because the barrier covers until the front gate of the house. Naruto had to find somewhere to sleep out of the cold freezing rain. He walked to an alley where there were two large boxes, a worn out pillow and torn blanket. He quickly got into one of the boxes with the pillow and blanket. He also found some recently thrown out noodles, fish and milk. He took them into the box and ate it hungrily. As he was eating tears started running down his cheeks. 'Why? Why am I always the one to suffer like this? Why Kami? What did I do to deserve this?' as he started to cry in the box on the cold rainy night. He was shivering from the cold but somehow managed to sleep it off until morning._

_When the security barriers and seals were off Naruto made his way into the house without being noticed and quickly made his way to his room. Unlike all the other bedrooms Naruto's was the smallest. The room was at the edge of the hall and was bigger than a closet. His bed was made of an old mattress with several springs popping out, paper thin torn up bed sheets and covers, broken down bed and a rock hard pillow. A small bookshelf with barely any books besides two. The only other furniture's where a table and chair at the corner of the room by the window and a cupboard for his clothes. Even his bathroom was smaller that it could barely an average adult and a little narrow. His walls and ceiling had several cracks and some licking pipes from ceiling causing some moles and moss to grow. There were no posters, toys, jutsu scrolls or any color in the room that would say it looked like a room at all. It was plain white, gloomy but at the least it was very clean. It felt more like a prison instead of a room. _

_After his shower, Naruto went to get something to eat when he heard laughing. He then heard his 'godparents' and 'parents' talking about the prophecy and their next family vacation. They didn't even bother to notice that Naruto was listening to every word they were saying. After Jiraiya and Tsunade took the twins out Minato and Kushina were the only ones left. As he was about halfway down he heard his parents starting to talk about him._

"_Minato what are we going to do about Naruto? He's never going to be a proper ninja or clan heir if he keeps doing what he does. I mean look at how disrespectful he's been. He acts like a spoiled brat sometimes. Like yesterday when he didn't even bother to answer us to where he was at that late hour." Kushina explained to her husband. Minato looked at her with a frown on his face._

"_What do you expect Kushina? He's always nagging us trying to make us train him when we have to prepare Natsumi and Menma for the prophecy like Jiraiya sensei said. If we train Naruto then we won't be able to train them and the prophecy won't come true. Besides we could always train him after he graduates or something like that. There is also the fact he disturbs and causes trouble for the villagers and pulls pranks on them. I received a lot of complaints about broken property and goods because of him. If this is his way of getting our attention then he's not getting any train or gifts for his birthday." Kushina sighed. _

_She knew Minato was right about the prophecy and how it was their duty to train the saviors of the future. But there was also the issue of Naruto. Sometimes Kushina wonders what to do with the boy. He never listens to them. He's always coming home late and he keeps causing trouble for them and the villagers. She just doesn't know either to both scold him and punish him or prevent him from becoming a ninja. She didn't know what to choose. Naruto who was at the staircase heard everything his parents said. How could they say he was spoiled and the one that caused trouble? He has done anything wrong and yet he is to blame as always. He was always the scapegoat. Always forgotten for everything but getting blamed, beaten and ignored. He felt a sharp in his heart._

_He's never caused trouble for anyone or purposely tries to make things look bad. Those faults lie with some of the villagers and his two siblings. They tend to blame him for things he didn't do or use him as a scapegoat. 'Why does everyone hate me? Did I really deserve such things to happen to me? Not once did I ever receive any gifts from anyone for my birthday or any day of the sort. The only gifts I have ever received were multiple beating and abuse.' he thought with tears running down his cheeks._

"_You know Kushina even though he's our son I wish Naruto would just shut up about things and his training." Minato said in a slightly harsh tone. Naruto flinched when he heard his father said that. Kushina also wanted to speak her about Naruto as well. _

"_Yeah that's true. Naruto does continuously annoy us with asking us to train him and spend some time with him. Why can't that boy ever understand that we will train him when he's ready. And that no means no. Sometimes he doesn't stop."_

"_Something I wish he'd behave." _

"_Sometimes I just him to stop bothering us."_

"_And sometimes take responsibility for his action."_

"_And sometimes be grateful for all the things we've done for him." _

"_Then people around him will show respect and not complain as such."_

"_Sometimes I'd wish he'd just listen to what we say." _

"_Sometimes I wish he'd stop being a burden." _

"_And stop lying to us and being a nuisance to everyone." _

"_Sometimes I just wish he'd." _

"_Sometimes I just wish he'd." the two looked into each other's eyes and uttered the very words that will their 'son' emotionally scarred._

"_Sometimes I wish he'd just completely disappear." They said simultaneously. Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. It hit him like a heated kunai ran right thru his chest and heart. He taught his parents loved no matter what happens but now after hearing what they had just said he couldn't take it anymore. They really did see him as a burden and nuisance. The pain he was feeling right now was feeling right now was far greater than any beating, torture and experiment that anything that has been done to him. His last line of hope that his parents would still accept him was now broken. Minato looked at the time and saw he was late as it is. He grabbed his cloak, kissed his wife and flashed to the Hokage Tower while Kushina got ready to meet her friends and buy something to cook for dinner tonight. The two had failed to notice that Naruto had been listening to every word they had said about him. He ran to his room and cried his heart out in his pillow._

'_THEY HATE ME. THEY REALLY HATE ME. Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always seen as a burden instead of their son?' he shouted in his mind as he cried and cried until he fell asleep. His heart still ached over the betrayal of his 'parents'. After hours crying Naruto awoke from his emotionally wrecked sleep. There was no life in his eyes. They were just empty and emotionless. He taught of what he should do. _

'_What am I going to do now? They hate me. All of them hate me. I truly am alone in this world. No one wants me and they all want me dead. Maybe I'll give them their wish. It's not like anybody's going to miss me or anything. After all Minato and Kushina wanted me gone then so be it then.' He thought to himself. He got up and was about to head for the door but then he turned to the table in his room and wrote a letter addressed to them before leaving the Uzu-Nami Clan Compound. He walked thru the village as he was heading to the top of the Hokage Monument. He thought maybe after one last look at the village before saying his final goodbye forever. _

_He saw the most of the villagers were glaring at him while silently calling him 'demon brat' or 'spawn of the Nine Tails' or 'monster'. He didn't care anymore. He was going to die so why care what they thought about him. As he was walking by he noticed a cute girl walking up to the other kids. The girl had short pink rosette haired girl with bangs on each side. emerald green eyes, fair skin and a large forehead. She was wearing a red ribbon on her head, a light green dress with cherry blossoms imprinted on it and a pair of sandals. Naruto for some reason couldn't take his eyes of her. His heart started beating faster as butterflies started to form in his stomach and a small blush appeared on his face. The direction she was standing in was by the sun which made look like she was glowing. __**(From Naruto's point of view.)**__ He was mesmerized by the sear beauty of the pink rosette and loved every second of it. But then he remembered something. He can't love her or anyone._

'_What am I doing? I can't be here. No one here wants me so why am I still waiting here. Best that no one would even remembers me. Not like they would miss or anything.' As he was about to walk away he heard someone crying. He turned to see the pink haired girl crutched down crying as the other kids threw rocks and calling her names. Naruto felt rage building up in his chest for some reason. That he needed to protect her. He felt like she was going thru what went thru everyday done to him by the villagers. But also he wanted to know should he interfere or not. He knows it's none of his business but he felt like he should do something about it. But when he saw the shuriken in the attacking boy's hand he jumped in not caring whatever happens to him he will indeed protect her from any harm. _

'_I don't what happens I won't let her or anyone else go thru what I been thru.' He tackled the boy to the ground and quickly got between them. _

_"Don't you know it's wrong to bully a cute and defenseless girl? Especially when you're using a weapon like that shuriken to attack someone who can't defend themselves. You cowards." said an enraged Naruto while Sakura couldn't help but blush when Naruto said that. _

_The kid that got up and looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "How dare you attack us? I'll make you pay." He lunged at Naruto only for Naruto to block and counter with flipping the said boy and throwing him to the ground. Then two boys ran at Naruto only to have Naruto sidestep and punch them in the stomach. He then kicked one of them and gave the other an uppercut. The two were on the ground. The first got up and charged at Naruto but Naruto saw this and made trip and fall landing near an iron pole. Naruto then turned his attention to Ami. _

_He walked over to her and said "If I ever see bullying anyone ever again you will end up just like them. Understand." Ami just nodded and ran with the boys following from behind. Naruto then turned his attention to Sakura who was still crying. Her dress and forehead had scratches and dirt and there was a small wound on her head. Naruto carefully approached the crying girl._

_"Are you okay? Those bullies are gone now. They won't hurt you anymore. Here let me help you." he said as he started help clean here up and wipe any the dirt and wound. Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but blush. 'Wow she's so cute and her forehead makes her look even cuter.'_

_"Are you going to make fun of my forehead too?" asked a scared Sakura. "Why would I make fun your forehead?" asked a curious Naruto. _

_"Because everyone likes to make fun of it for being. They say I look like a freak with it." She replied as she broke down in tears. But Naruto thought otherwise._

_"But I like your forehead it makes you look cute." Said an enthusiastic Naruto as he gave her a foxy grin. Sakura couldn't help but blush. _

_"In fact your forehead is so cute and charming it makes me want to kiss it every time I see it." And with that Naruto kissed her forehead. Sakura was red as a tomato. Not only did the blonde save her from those bullies but he called her and her forehead cute and kissed it well. Sakura didn't know what to do. She looked to her savior as he helped her up._

_"By the way, we never introduced ourselves did we? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." _

_"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be my friend, Sakura?" asked Naruto as he really liked to be friends with the cute pink rosette. _

_"Yes, I would very much like to be your friend Naruto." She gave him a cute smile which made the blonde haired boy blush a little._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"_Ever since that day I didn't care what happened to me. I promised myself that I would protect you no matter what. When I first told you I had Kurama's body and soul sealed inside me I thought you would treat me like all the other villagers would or run away but you didn't. You didn't see me or treat me as such. You told me that I was who I am that I was someone who you truly cared about that brought me out of my despair, loniness, loveless and lifeless self to having someone I was, am and willing to give my life to protect and care for the rest of my life." He hugged her as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. _

"_Thank you my rosette angel." Sakura couldn't believe it. Was that how Naruto would have been if they had never met. Dead and alone somewhere and no one would have cared. She hugged him tightly as she tears started to run down her cheeks as well. Naruto had gone thru hell and so much betrayal that it was made him want to commit suicide. Because he met her was the reason why Naruto was able to become strong, loving and willing to protect those he cared about. She never knew but now Sakura was more than willing to stand by his side until the end of time. She will continue to be his pillar of strength as he is hers. The time has arrived for his departure into the unknown world. As they took a group picture together which looked like they were one big happy family and before that Naruto made Sakura promise him something._

"_Sakura promise me you will never stop training to become stronger no matter what, to protect those you care about and be there for them thru thick and thin." Sakura looked into those blue sapphire orbs that made her wanting to keep on staring into them._

_She nods. "I promise Naruto. I will never stop training to become stronger no matter what, I will protect those you care about and I will be there for them thru thick and thin. But you have to promise me two things Naruto. One is that you to come back home safe and stronger than ever and." She pulled Satsuki close to her with smirk on her face. "You have to take both me and Satsuki out on a date and let us be your wives when we're older and don't worry I'm willing to share you with Satsuki." She said with a small blush on her face. Sakura wants Naruto to take her and Satsuki out on a date and let the both of them be his wives. This caught everyone but Fugaku, Mikoto Itachi and Naruto by surprise. Mikoto was the first to notice the blush and the way Satsuki acts whenever Naruto's around. She always knew that Satsuki made the right choice in picking someone who would love her and watch over her. She also taught that Sakura would willingly let Satsuki be close to Naruto due to being part of the Uchiha family and the bond that they shared together but now she's willing to share Naruto with Satsuki who was blushing up a storm. _

_Fugaku and Itachi figured it out a few months ago. They managed to put the puzzle together. That and it was pretty obvious seeing how much their daughter/sister cared for the blond. And they knew that if anyone who will make her happy and keep her safe it's Naruto. Naruto on the other hand knew that Satsuki loved him. The thing was that he too had started to develop feeling for the Uchiha heiress but he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feeling by thinking he was cheating on her or Satsuki for he won't be able to return the same feelings she has for him. But now Sakura has claimed that she's willing to share him with Satsuki. He now knows that he can show his love for the both of them without hurting either of them. Satsuki was still blushing from the fact that Sakura had just claimed that not only is she was willing to share Naruto with her but wants her to be one of his wives when their older. _

"_SA…Sakura what are you doing?" Satsuki stuttered a little. Sakura looked at her with determination in her eyes._

"_Isn't it obvious Satsuki I want you to be able to love Naruto as much as I do without having to hide it or show it to him? Besides I known how much you love Naruto as I can tell Naruto feels the same way too. Right Naruto?" Sakura said with smirk. Naruto just nodded dumbfounded that Sakura figured him out so easily. Maybe she did know him better than he thought._

"_It's true Satsuki. I do have feeling for you just like Sakura's but the reason why I didn't approach you is because I didn't want to be the cause of your fights in the future. I don't want the two of you to break the bond you share with each other because of your feeling towards me. I don't want my new family being torn apart because of it but now I'm more than willing to accept your feeling as I know that now I won't have to worry hurting either of your feelings." Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug and Sakura gently pushed Satsuki making her kiss the blond. Satsuki was blushing even more as continued to kiss him. Naruto had feelings for her but was afraid to show it because he didn't want the bond between Sakura and Satsuki to be torn apart because of him. He wanted them to always remain friends and more importantly to be a family. Fugaku was crying anime style because his daughter was now able to love the one person she truly cares about. Everyone else were really happy for the new couples. After they separated from the kiss Naruto hugged the two girls one last time before getting his things. He looked at the two girls and said._

"_I guess it's time I promise I will come back to you. Both of you and everyone else in this room. That's a promise of a life time." Before he could leave Kono called out to him._

"_Big bro could you sing us a last song before you go. I really want to hear you sing please." Kono said to big brother. Konohamaru has always looked up to Naruto that sometimes he sees him as a surrogate father. He was always there for Kono whenever he needed him. Naruto smiled as ruffled the little boy's hair._

"_Sure thing little brother." He took out the guitar Sakura gave him while everyone else sat down ready to hear him sing._

(WESTLIFE "Unbreakable")

_**Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there**_

By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may

Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here

Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong

I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why

_**This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why**_

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable

_**I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why**_

This love is unbreakable

_(__**END OF SONG)**_

_Everyone cheered and clapped their hand as Naruto finished singing the beautiful song. Enma, Mikoto, Mebuki and Kizashi had tears coming down their cheeks after hearing the beautiful song. Naruto sealed away his things again and gave them his final goodbye as he walked out of the Uchiha Clan Compound. He heard his new family saying 'Good luck Naruto.' 'Take care and come back strong.' and 'We'll be waiting for you.' He gave the village one last glace of rage as he walked out of the gates. After a few miles Naruto sensed that he was being followed. Realizing this he quickly bolted thru the trees but as reached a clearing he was blindsided by three ROOT ninja. Naruto struggled to get free but was knocked out by one of them. _

"_Lord Danzo will be pleased that we have his new weapon. Now let's get back before someone notices." The leader of the group said before sealing away Naruto's chakra. As they arrived at the secret underground root facility Danzo was waiting for his men to report in. He kept his face stoic as they came in with Naruto in tow._

"_Lord Danzo we have the Nine Tails brat just as you ordered sir." Danzo glanced his right eye over to see an unconscious Naruto in his possession. He grinned knowing that he will soon make him one of his root anbu soon enough._

"_Excellent work Hawk, Tiger and Monkey. Now bring him to the sealing room where we will begin the preparations." As soon those words the root Nin brought him into the sealing room where Danzo would perform his seal on his new recruits and turns them into his mindless drones. As they prepared the special ink required for the preparation. The ink was made of a flammable substance that will slightly burn into the skin and remain there until Danzo or a seal master removes it and it won't leave any burned marked either. They didn't notice Naruto had woken up and started to silently move away from the room. But before he could get away a root anbu snuck up behind him and tackled him down. He struggled and managed to break free of the anbu's grip and before the others could place the inked brush on him Naruto smashed the ink bottle away. It spilled thru some of the paperwork and caught fire due to the candles in the rooms. _

_Naruto barely escaped their grips as more root Nin were on his tail as well as the fire that he caused was rising and burning thru everything. Some of the root Nin were busy putting out the flames as Danzo was calling all available root Nin to capture and detain Naruto at all cause. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted thru the building. Danzo and his men were caught in the blast. The explosion was caused due to the flammable materials Danzo had in order to make his special seal ink. Naruto found an escape hatch and quickly climbed thru it. From the outside several ninjas and civilians were unaware of neither the raging fire nor the sound of the explosion coming from the abandoned buildings. Naruto who got out of there was barely able to get back to his feet. He suffered two degree burns, cuts and bruises from the explosions. He witnessed as the root base was engulfed into the flames as the building on the far side of the village came crashing down completely and utterly destroying Danzo's base. Naruto couldn't believe it. Danzo was dead. He didn't have to worry about root Nin coming after him or Danzo threatening his family ever again. _

_As Naruto slowly started to move away from the burned down building as some of the ninjas and civilians who noticed the smoke came to investigate. Naruto recognized some of them who would occasionally beat him up. He knew he had to quickly get away before they spotted him. After passing a few blocks Naruto was able to feel his left leg again. This of course caused him to crash into some trash cans making a loud racket. Some of the by standers that were standing close by came to investigate. And their surprise it was Naruto. _

"_Demon. Today you die." One of them yelled as he charged at Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Naruto sidestepped as he ran passed them. Soon more started show up as Naruto continued to run fearing for his life. They cornered him in an alley. Naruto knew he had to fight his way out and before he could he was knocked out cold and dragged into an abandoned warehouse where he was tortured, beaten, forced to drink petroleum, hanged naked and raped._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto opened his eyes as remembered everything that had happened before passing out. As he leaned against the pillow the room door opened and seven individuals came in thru the door. The first was a 27 year old male doctor with spiky silver colored hair and pink eyes. He was pale skinned, slightly muscular. He was wearing a silver jumpsuit with the initial of an upside down triangle with a blue crystal and strange symbols on it, a doctor's coat, white boots and a star pendent around his neck. The second person was also a 42 year old male. He had long blond tied to ponytail, green eyes, and fairly tanned skin color and quite muscular. He wore silver grey officer uniform with matching pants, on each shoulder pats there were several badges as well as on his right chest and an insignia of the high ranking officer. He wore black boot and an out ward belt around his uniform. The next person was a 23 year old male. He had light blue hair with green highlights, brown eyes, and pale skin and well built body. He wore a black t-shirt, a red jacket with whitish silver highlights and the same insignia as the doctor's and officers with a number 1 logo at the back of the jacket and between the insignia, red leather pants and black boots. The next person was a 24 year old male. He was a tall blonde with red eyes; sun tanned skin and well built body. He wore a white shirt with blue jacket with matching leather pants and black boots. His jack was the same design as the red but his was violet purple highlights with the number 2 insignia on it.

The next was a 27 year old dark skinned man with brown eyes, bold and a muscular body. He wore the same design clothing and boots with green highlights as the blue haired man but his jacket and pants was green in color with dark blue highlights and the number 3 insignia on his jacket. The following was a 23 year old woman with long pink hair right down to her mid back, fair skin, a slender body with c-cup breasts and pink eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a winter resort imprinted on it, the same pink leather pants and jacket design as the blue haired man's with the insignia for number 5 insignia. She also wore fingerless gloves and a pair of pinkish white boots. The last person was a 22 year old blonde haired woman. She had fair skin, green eyes and slender body with was a little curvy and c-cup breasts. He wore a yellow turtle neck t-shirt, yellow with black and white highlights leather jacket and pants with the number 5 insignia on it and yellowish black boots. The doctor took the holographic clipboard by Naruto's bed and went thru the report and was surprised to say that Naruto was 100% healthy. The commanding officer looked at the doctor and asked.

"Well Michael what does the report say? Is this boy going to be alright?" the commander asked concerned if Naruto was alright or not. The doctor looked from his clipboard to the commander and said.

"There's nothing to worry about Commander Williams the boy is perfectly alright. It may have taken a week for us to remove the gunk especially the organ destroying poison that was injected into him and repair his internals and heal his wounds without damaging any major organs in his body but from this report here it says he's fully recovered but is in need of a two day bed rest. There is no permanent damage done to him that would cripple him in the future." The doctor said. The others sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about. Naruto turned to them seeing them happy and relieved that he was out of harm's way. But the question was who these people were and why is he here. Before Naruto could ask anything the door opened and an orange blur came running thru and jumped into Naruto's lap. Naruto's eyes widened as he immediately recognized it. It was a cute fluffy little orange fox with red eyes, black marks covering from his eyes to the back of head and on the tip on its ears and it had nine tails. Naruto knew who it was.

"K…Kurama is that you?" the little fox nodded and said.

"**Yes kit it's really me." **Naruto had tears running down his cheeks and hugged the little fox. He was so happy. His friend was alright. He was so worried that he would never be able to see him again.

"I… I thought… I'll never… get to see you again." He said while crying. Kurama gently licked the tears away as he looked into Naruto's eyes and said.

"**There's no way I'll let anyone separate us kit. You're the first person who befriended me and to trust in me as I have of you. There's no way I'll ever leave your side and besides need I remained you that you're mates are waiting for you to return so they could mate with you and give birth to your kits." **He said the last part with a perverted grin and was red as a tomato. He was feeling embarrassed, slightly perverted and angry. Embarrassed that Kurama would say stuff like that, perverted thoughts of him Sakura and Satsuki having to make love to each other and angry that Kurama would say something like that to him in front of strangers.

"KURAMA. WHY WOULD SAY THOSE THINGS YOU PERVERTED FOX? I'M NOT READY TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT AND NEITHER ARE SAKURA AND SATSUKI." Naruto yelled at him. Kurama's grin widened even more.

"**So you admit you want to mate with those two but you are just not ready yet." **This made Naruto blush even more and angrier than ever. The two women were giggling at Naruto's misfortune.

"THAT'S IT COME HERE YOU STUPID PERVERT." Naruto yelled as he lunged at Kurama but Kurama was too fast for him. Everyone in the laughed at Naruto and Kurama's mischief. Naruto chased him around the room trying his best catch him but suddenly Naruto felt his stomach gave way. He grabbed the trashcan and started to puke again. Kurama ran to his side and nuzzled gently at his face.

"**I'm so sorry kit. I never should have made you run like that." **Kurama said only to receive a light bonk on the head. He saw Naruto smiling and said.

"It's not your fault Kurama. I know you would never do anything to hurt me or my precious people. Besides I've been feeling a little dizzy since I woke up which also caused to remember what happened to me." His smile turned into a frown. Kurama was growling. He remembered what Naruto went thru and he wanted to kill those that have harmed him.

"**I swear if I see that one eyed bastard or those fools who attacked you ever again I'LL RIP HIM AND THOSE FOOLS TO SHREDS." **Kurama yelled out as he was releasing a huge amount of killing intent which was really taking a tow on the people in the room. Naruto picked up the little fox and gently scratched him by his ears. This not only calmed him almost instantly but cleared the room of killing intent. Kurama was purring as Naruto continued to scratch behind his ears. The two women in the room found the sight to be cute. After calming Kurama down Naruto looked around to see that those who came to see him were still in the room. Naruto blushed of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time. My names Naruto and this is Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox. Um if it's not too much trouble may I ask who you guys are and where are we?" Naruto asked curious to who they were and where they were? The doctor smiled and walked over to Naruto and gently picked up the little boy and placed him back on his bed. Naruto stiffed at first due to the rape he was a little scared but when Kurama jumped on his lap he knew he'd be safe. The doctor ruffled his hair and began the introduction.

"Yes well my name Michael James Peterson. I'm the doctor in charge of the patients in the medical and emergency ward. The man next to me is Commander Steven Williams. He is the one of the three high ranking officers in charge of Time Dimension. Now the people with colorful clothing are known as the Power Rangers Time Dimension. Each of them are given the specific colored wardrobe to be identified easily. The man in red is the leader and Red Ranger is Wesley Connors." He pointed at them. "Hey there little buddy. You call me Wes."

He then pointed to the tall blonde. "The Blue Ranger Lucas Anderson." "Nice to meet you. You can call me Luke."

He then pointed to the bold headed man. "The Green Ranger Terrance Zaibrion." "Cool name." "Thanks you can call me Trip and you're name sounds cool to Naruto." Naruto nods.

Next was the blonde woman. "The Yellow Ranger Katherine Knight." "Hey there cutie. You can call me Katie." She said winking at him. Naruto blushed. Austin elbowed her. "Katie stop teasing the kid alright." Katie pouts. "You're no fun Luke."

"Ana finally the Pink Ranger Jennifer Watterson." "A pleasure to meet you young man. You can call me Jen." She said with a sweet smile on her face. She looked almost exactly like Sakura.

"I like your hair color. It really suits you." Jen quickly hugged him. No one has ever commented her on her hair.

"Aww. Thank you Naruto. You're such a sweetheart." Naruto was turning blue due to the lack of air. Wes went over and quickly separated them. "OMG. I'm so sorry Naruto." "Air owe how I missed thee." Naruto said trying to inhale as much air as possible. The Commander then walked up to him.

"Naruto I know you and your fox friend have a lot of questions lately but right now you need your rest. I promise we'll get your answers tomorrow. We'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded then looked to Kurama who was asleep on his bed then asked.

"Is it ok if Kurama stays here with me? I would feel better knowing that he'll stay out of trouble and keep me company." Commander Steven smiled and agreed to let Kurama sleep near Naruto. Naruto thanked them.

"Can I stay with the little cutie?" Katie asked in an innocent voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "No you can't young lady. You still have to pay for the last incident involving the Ambassador's of the fifth Dimensions Daughter."

Katie pouts. "The little brat had it coming. She would have caused another war between Dimensions 5, 6 and 13 and almost created a time anomaly in the 9th dimension." Steven sighed. There was no end to this. When you take something up with Katie you're bound to lose.

"Well get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Come on Katie before you make me drag you out by your foot again." Luke warned her.

"Fine you win Luke. I'll come quietly. Bye Naruto." She said before everyone left the room. Naruto drifted into his sleep. Awaiting the chapter of his adventure to unfold.

**TIME SKIP TWO YEARS**

The alarms were going off like crazy. Everyone was in full battle mode. Supreme Commander Steven Williams came in to assess the situation at hand.

"Alright listen up. I want a full scale report on what's going on, where it's taking place and how big the threat level is. Do you understand?" he ordered. "SIR YES SIR."

"Sir Reports of the threat level are level three and five." "Sir three dimensional gateways have been opened and an army of at least 300 greetoxes drones along with six level 5 TDMMs have entered." One of the staff's eyes went wide when he saw where they were headed. "SHIT. SIR THEY'RE HEADING FOR DIMENSION 17, SECTOR 44 and QUADRANT 31." Steven's eyes went wide. That was the one place he and every Time Dimension officer had sworn to protect with their lives after the incident. The very place they wanted nothing to do with at first was now and has been their top priority. It was The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Get the Megazords online and emergency teams as well teams Alpha, Beta and Omega ready to move now and have the rangers in here ASAP." Just then Luke, Trip and Katie came bursting in thru the doors.

"Commander what's going on?" Luke asked. He gave them a stern look and handed them the report. Their eyes went wide when they read it.

"Well what are you waiting for? This is an Omega level threat. Get Wes and Jen and get moving if you want to keep your promise to him." They straighten up and saluted. "SIR YES SIR."

They quickly left to get their teammates in order to prevent the Hidden Leaf's destruction.

'Don't worry Naruto. We won't let them destroy the memories of your family, Sakura and Satsuki.' Katie thought to herself.

'We will protect them Naruto. I swear it on my life.' Lucas vowed.

'Nothing will harm them. Not while we're around.' Trip promised himself.

**AT THE CENTER OF TIME DIMENSION HEADQUARTERS.**

Wes and Jen were paying their respects to the fallen heroes and rangers who so valiantly gave their lives to protect and serve as Time Dimension Ranger. But there was one who was courageous enough to willing sacrifice his own life in order to prevent the destruction of both Time and Dimensions thru out the realms of space time continuum. In his honor a statue was built after the most feared battle to ever take place. Wes clenched his fists as he remembered that accursed day. He was too weak to stop him from sacrificing his own life in order to save the ones he loved. That person was none other than Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Wes was holding a dying Naruto in his hands. He was covered in his own blood with several broken bones, torn muscles, cuts and bruises. Wes tried to get help and made sure he'd stayed alive long enough for them to heal him._

"_Dammit Naruto why? Why did you something like that? Your family, Sakura and Satsuki are waiting for you Naruto. Waiting for your return. Hey hey stay with me Naruto alright. You're going to make it Naruto. Just hang in there. Don't you dare give up on me?" Naruto just smiled as he held Kurama's dead carcass close to his body._

"_I…its ok Wes. I…I can already see the Shimigami coming (cough…cough) and my time is just about done." Naruto said as he coughed up more blood. Wes wasn't convinced. He was determined to save Naruto by any means necessary and if that includes facing the reaper of Death herself then so be it._

"_Wes…thank you. All of you. I made new friends and kept my family, Sakura and Satsuki safe. They're my (cough…cough) entire world. I would (cough…cough) gladly die protecting them. It's the (cough…cough) way of the shinobi. And I will die because it's been done and no one can undo the Shimigami Blood Seal. Besides (cough…cough) aren't older brother's supposed to protect their younger siblings and family." Naruto smiled and handed Wes two heart shaped necklaces and storage bracelets along with a scroll and a letter._

"_Wes…please give these to Sakura and Satsuki, the scroll to grandpa Hiruzen and the letter to Lord Enma. Consider (cough…cough) consider this my last wish. (Cough…coughs) it seems she's here. Lady Shimigami." Wes's eyes went wide when turned to see a beautiful woman with red eyes, red lips, long silver white hair, slender body and D-cup breasts. She was wearing a black kimono with red highlights. A sword in her right hand and bead necklace in her left hand. As Wes about to attack Naruto stopped him._

"_It's ok Wes. I knew this would happen. I'm not afraid to die, not afraid to protect those I (cough…cough) love and those I care about. Before Lady Shimigami pulls mine and Kurama's Soul away please protect my family. Keep them safe from (cough…cough) danger and Danzo. Also I'd like you to bury me and Kurama together back in the Hidden (cough…cough) Leaf Village. Promise me you'll protect them." Naruto held out his hand with what little strength he had left within him as the Shimigami puts on her demon mask. Wes looked into those sapphire blues as tears started to run down his cheeks. He gripped the little boy's hand tightly._

"_I promise I'll protect them with my life. Until the end as a friend and Time Dimension Ranger." Naruto muttered a 'thank you' as the Reaper of Souls used her sword and dragged out Naruto's and Kurama's souls and sealed them away. She removed her mask and disappeared. As Naruto and Kurama's lifeless bodies laid there in arms as he screams into the heavens above who were watching. _

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Wes snapped out of his thoughts when Lucas called out to him. He turned to see Luke, Trip and Katie with a report in hand and their morphers active. The Time Dimension Morphers were a silver oval wrist watch design with an oval cover glass at the edge of the morpher. It has four buttons. One on the left side of the morpher and three in the center.

"Hey guys do we have a mission or something." Wes asked. They handed him the report and knew what it meant. He closed it as he gave a final glance at the statue before turning to his team. "Wes the Greetoxes have opened." He only midway when Wes stopped him.

"I already know Luke thanks to the report you gave me. Now then let's go save Naruto's last precious memory. READY." As he held his morpher up. Everyone else soon followed. "READY, TIME DIMENSION ENGAGE." A flash of red, blue, green, yellow and pink light covered them. Once the light faded away there stood the POWER RANGERS TIME DIMENSION fully morphed and ready for battle. Wes was wearing a full body red spandex with white chest plate reaching his torso and shoulders with a red upside down triangle in the centre. Red boots with silver patterns on the upper boots, a black waist belt with the Time Dimension insignia on it and on his arms were two sliver gauntlets reaching up to his elbows and the morpher in the right gauntlet. His helmet consists of three colors red, black and silver with the same upside down triangle in the centre of the helmet. The others were the same design but different colors, helmet and chest piece. Lucas was blue with a half upside down hexagon on his chest and helmet. Trip's was green with a diamond like design while Katie's was yellow with curvy rectangle and Jen's was pink with a heart design. They stood there strong and proud in their attire.

"Time Dimension RED Ranger." Wes said with a poss. "Time Dimension BLUE Ranger." Luke called out giving a poss. "Time Dimension GREEN Ranger." Trip yelled out with a poss. "Time Dimension YELLOW Ranger." Katie gave a poss. "Time Dimension Pink Ranger." Jen called out with a poss.

"Defenders of Space, Time and Dimensions POWER RANGERS TIME DIMENSION." They yelled out. Wes turned to his team and said.

"All right guys. I know most of want nothing more than to see those who tortured Naruto suffer but we promised we would protect them with our lives as Friends and Rangers. SO LET'S DO THIS." He held his hand out. "FOR NARUTO." They each put they hands out. "FOR NARUTO." As they slammed it down Wes says "LET"S GO." They left to defend the Hidden Leaf Village.

CHAPTER 4: THE FALLEN HERO

IN THE HOKAGE TOWER


End file.
